Falling in Love With The Enemy
by amyraklaire
Summary: One year after moving into town, Sage has finally begun to heal from a terrible attack. Holding down a decent job at the club/bar Spice, how will she react to the family that just moved into town and only come out at night. Will her new found friendships turn into something more or will their lifestyle turn into her nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

I had dosed off and on all night, the nightmare replaying every time my eyes closed. The images made it hard to want to sleep at all…blood, demonic faces, fangs, claws but mostly blood. I woke up to the house phone ringing. Realizing I was covered in sweat I wiped my hands on a towel that had been left on the floor after last night's shower and then dashed down stairs to answer the call. "Hello," I said, my voice still a little raspy. It was my therapist, Dr. Greenfield, "Hello, Sage, I was just calling to make sure you weren't too anxious about today?" I blinked several times trying to think of what she could mean. I turned to lean against the counter, my gaze wandering to the window. The leaves were beautiful this time of year, fall was my favorite season. Then it hit me, "You mean about Halloween?" My therapist chuckled softly, "Yes dear. Are you going to be alright? I know you work the late shift…" Her voice trailed off. I thought about it for a minute, the bar was bound to be full of crazies and things that would trigger memories but isn't it best to face them, it has been a year. "Dr. Greenfield, thank you for your concern, it really means a lot to me. I think I'll be okay, its only one night, right," I sighed. "Look, I'll call you and let you know if we need to move my next appointment up a few days, okay?" Dr. Greenfield waited a few moments before responding, "Okay, Sage, just make sure to do that if you need too. Have a great day!" After replacing the phone onto the hook, I went to dress for work. I French-braided my hair up one side of my head and left my bangs to fall towards the left, covering some of the scar. The rest of my hair hung loose and wavy, the copper color really coming out against the purple and gold shirt I had decided to wear. I sighed in disgust as I noticed the rest of the scar trying to peak through the top of the shirt. I re-adjusted it and finished my make-up. I fed my cat and left.

The parking lot was already filling up and it wasn't even past 2pm yet, I noticed Amanda arriving at the same time. As we entered the building she glanced at me, "Where is your costume?" I raised an eyebrow, "I don't have one. Why?" She shook her head as we weaved thru the tables and up the stairs to the employee lounge. "We have to dress up for Halloween, it's the one holiday that Trent doesn't budge on, no matter what your beliefs." I pursed my lips, "Well, what do I do…I can't just go out and buy one at this short notice." She looked at me and then she raised a finger as if in triumph, "Oh yeah, there were a few girls your size that worked here a few years ago, they might have left the costumes in the back." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the backroom. Inside dust floated thru the air causing me to sneeze. The light switch was just an old pull string on the light fixture itself. I could hear her rummaging around as I walked to the opposite side to look as well. I needed this job, I had bills and was still paying off the debt I owed to my parents for helping me move so far away. I tripped over an old box, well a trunk actually. Amanda squeaked, "You found it!" I grabbed the trunk and lifted it up on the shelf in-front of me. I opened it to find about 5 different costumes, one of which seemed the least slutty so I grabbed it, "I'll try this one on, I guess." She giggled from behind me, "Maybe you'll pull it off better than the girl before." I gave her a go to hell look before walking into the bathroom and changing. I could hear her changing thru the door as well.

Once I had put the entire costume on, I at once felt insecure. The skirt was short so you could see my thighs, my boobs looked enormous (even more so than normal) and I decided a bee should not be a costume, but it did fit my curves. "Well!" Amanda said thru the door, "How does it fit?" I opened the door and waited for her respond. She stood there with her face hidden behind a cat mask, "Meow!" I laughed, "Well is it as bad as I think?" She shook her head, "Nah, you look great, I think you should wear shirts that fit like that too!" I nodded as we went downstairs, this was the hardest part. I was the only bigger girl here at Spice and the three others were very pretty. I stared at my feet, which were enclosed in black high-heels, as I walked down into the bar area. Mitch, one of the bartenders whistled at us, "looking good ladies." He was dressed in an old mobster type costume, "Drink?" We nodded and sat down at the bar. "I definitely need one, very strong," I said softly. He tilted his head, "What's wrong Sage?" he poured me a whiskey and coke while waiting for my answer. I looked up at him, "Honestly? This evening might be tougher than I thought." I glanced around at the guests before drinking from my glass. Several people were dressed in costumes and the others were wearing fancy clothes. I finished my drink handing the glass back to Mitch, "Well, time to clock in." Really it was just a sheet of paper where we wrote our name and what time we started. The evening began to go by quickly as I rushed from table to table delivering food and drinks. Occasionally, I had to put up with sexual innuendos but that came with the territory of drunken fools.

Amanda winked at me as she passed by seeing the giant tip a man had just slid into my stocking. I smiled and shook my butt for him a little as I walked away. Vicky saw that and giggled giving me a thumbs-up. It had been a $50 tip, so I guess I felt he deserved something. Those in costume were allowed to enter a contest to win free drinks for the evening. The contest would be held around 1030pm and the winner would receive a "golden ticket" to turn into the cashier when they left. About 930 it had gotten so busy at the bar Mitch asked me to come and help him. I did it happily knowing it would give me a break from having someone trying to grab my ass. Drink orders came from right and left but I managed to keep up. I loved to drink, it was one of my favorite weekend things to do, so I was familiar with the names. A few minutes after the crowd had subsided down to the lonely few, I cleaned up the tiny spills I had made. Amanda came running in, she had been passing out candy to the line waiting to come inside, "Oh my god, we are about to have the hottest group of guys come in." The sentence had barely left her mouth when in thru the door a group of five guys and one woman came walking in. The way they moved, the presence they gave off...was intoxicating yet scary. Everyone moved out of their way as they approached the bar, but Trent headed them off and sat them down, probably trying to figure out who they were.

Two of them were shoving each other back and forth; one was cute in a childish kind of way with curly hair. The other looked like a member of twisted sister but better looking. Then the next one in the group was a Native man, very attractive with long dark hair and no shirt underneath his jacket. The next two must have been a couple because she was leaning her head on his shoulder. She was wearing a gypsy costume and he had on a leather jacket with blue jeans, both were good-looking as well. The last one seemed to linger by the door flicking a cigarette out of his mouth before coming into the door way completely. I couldn't breathe…Mitch said something but I couldn't hear what. The man that had been last in the group was by far the most alluring. He had Platinum white hair cut into a rocker style mullet and he wore a floor length black coat, with a black shirt and jeans with boots. I finally managed to take a breath when Amanda stood directly in-front of me breaking my stare, "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded, "I think so." She giggled her next reply, "Good because Trent just sat them down in your area." I gulped, "NO!" She nodded and grabbed my hand, "Lucky, you better get over there and take their orders…oh and get the Native ones name, or better yet just introduce me." I nodded slowly.

The place returned to the normal vibe as I slowly walked out from behind the bar and Trent came over, "Sexy Bee, be sexy and make lots of money for us tonight." I rolled my eyes, I felt all my insecurities rising up in my throat as I made my way thru the crowd. My scars, my weight, my fears of people I didn't know. The guy in the couple of the group noticed me coming first, he gave me a quick smile as he glanced over my costume. The rest of the group seemed to notice me at the same time, because the two friends stopped bickering and looked me up and down while the native one just waited for me to arrive. Platinum lit another cigarette and took a puff before turning sideways to look at me. The smirk on his face was intoxicating, but I shrugged it off when a guy grabbed my ass. "Hello, Welcome to Spice, my name is Sage. I am your waitress for the evening, can I get you something to drink?" The twisted sister looking one spoke first, "So who is a bee's favorite singer?" I really hadn't been expecting a joke so I smiled, "I'm not sure, who?" He replied, "Sting!" They all laughed a little bit except the girl and the curly haired one asked the twisted sister one, "Paul, what do you call a bee that can't stop eating?" The twisted sister one answered," I don't know Marko, what do you call a bee that can't stop eating?" Marko replied, "A Chub-bee." Paul lost it on that one and slapped the table as he laughed, the platinum one looked up at me as I gave a half-hearted smile, "That's enough boys, give her your orders."

He motioned at the other end, "Michael start it up." Michael, "I'll have a bud light," He turned to the girl, "Star?" She looked up at me and smiled, "I'll have some water please." I nodded and turned to the jokesters, "You two?" They answered quietly, 'White wine" and "Stella". The Native one leaned closer to me and motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in and he spoke, "My name is Dwayne and I'll have a Blue moon." I nodded and went to stand back up when I realized that both he and Platinum had been staring at my breasts while I was leaned in. I blushed and waited for his drink order, he put his cigarette out and looked towards the dance floor, "Surprise me." I nodded and walked back to the bar where Amanda was waiting for me eagerly to spill the beans. I grit my teeth at her, "They are a bunch of assholes, Amanda. But if you must know, his name is Dwayne." I walked behind the bar and helped Mitch get the drinks. I looked back at the table, it was empty. I looked over at the dance floor, apparently they all like to dance.

I made Platinum's drink and returned to the table, where he met me with his dance partner. She was a blonde cheerleader type and sat down provocatively upon his lap. I smiled briefly and sat down the drinks and then his as he nodded, "A Sazerac, nice choice." I smiled and left to attend my other tables. For some reason it seemed to hurt that he didn't find me attractive, and that's stupid because I didn't even know him. I wound up bringing over 12 rounds of drinks to their table, racking up quite a bill. Dwayne asked Amanda to dance with him and she practically bounced out to the dance floor in one leap. I laughed watching from behind the bar. Mitch stood next to me, "She is a great lady. I hope she just doesn't go home with him tonight." I smiled, I knew Mitch had had a crush on her for a while now, but he won't ever tell her about it because she used to date his brother. He looked at me, "Well costume contest is 10 minutes away. Are you going to enter?" I shook my head, "HELL NO!" We both laughed and started to clean up. I looked at the clock, 1030 already, that ten minutes flew by. Trent walked up to the bar, "Well Sage, how did you do tonight?" I looked over at him with disgust in my eyes, "I made you money, let's put it that way." He chuckled, "You can go ahead and change into your street clothes if you want. The night is pretty much done." I half smiled at him, "Thanks!" I walked out from behind the bar and over to the stairs where Platinum was sucking face with the blonde. I went to walk around, "Excuse me," I had to side step up the stairs past them. Upstairs I closed the bathroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup had started to run slightly from the heat so I cleaned it up. Then I changed back into my shirt and jeans with my boots. Thankfully no one had noticed my scars or at least didn't say anything about them.

I could hear the music starting up for the contest and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs to watch the girls up on stage. Each person had to do a little dance for their character and then the crowd reaction chose the winner. Amanda's was cute and so was Vicky's, but Samantha was so drunk she just looked like a dead fish. The crowd chose someone dressed as MJ and then slowly they all started to pay their tabs and clear out. When the contest winner turned in his ticket we gave him a little plaque to keep as a momento. Amanda looked upset about not winning until Dwayne came over and said goodbye, kissing her hand as he left. She giggled, "Oh goodness, you!" I watched her run upstairs to change and then headed out of the place myself. Trent handed me my tips as I walked out the door, "See you tomorrow honey." He winked as I rolled my eyes, the parking lot was pretty much empty and I could make a straight line for my car. I saw the 'gang' around a bunch of motorcycles getting ready to leave. The blonde chick sat down behind Platinum and then they all rode over by me, "Thanks for the drinks, Sweet thang" Paul yelled out as he drove past, I waved at him. The last one was Platinum of course, he stopped, "and will you be working tomorrow?" I nodded and turned to get in my car when he shouted over his engine, "I'm David, by the way." Then he sped off, the girl's laughter fading the farther they went. As I drove home I noticed a few cars pulling into an old mansions driveway, I guess they had bought it because the for sale post had been taken down. That's when I heard the motorcycles coming up behind me, I watched in the review mirror as they pulled into that same driveway…it was the guys from the bar. Oh well, new people move in all the time, no big deal. I pulled into my own little driveway and smiled at my little cottage, my parents had been so great in buying it for me. I went inside and changed into my pj's. Curling up on my bed to read a good book, my cat jumped up and joined me. I fell asleep before I could even open it.


	2. My day off

I woke up to the sunlight warming my face, and then looked at my watch. It was late, I only had an hour to get ready for work. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower, I didn't have time to fix my hair so I threw it up in a bun and wrapped it with some silky black ribbon that matched my dress for tonight. I just put on the basic make-up and grabbed a muffin to eat on the way. I ran inside straight to the bathroom and fixed my bangs to cover my scars. Tonight would probably be really slow since everyone was recovering from their hangovers. I went down stairs, Samantha had a few people in her area and was waiting on them. Bradley was the barkeep tonight and nodded over at me, "The natural look is totally in right now babe. You look stunning." I laughed, Bradley was the greatest gay guy I had ever met. He reminded me of my uncle a lot, I think that's why we worked together so well. Bradley and I had been discussing new menu items for the coming spring menu change when Samantha came over, "Sage," I looked up from writing, "You have a table waiting." I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked up at a table of four. A man, woman and two kids. I raised an eyebrow, we did allow kids until 9pm but it was still weird.

I smiled at the lady as I walked over, "Good Evening, my name is Sage, and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" She smiled and very warmly replied, "I'll just have a glass of your best red wine and the house salad." I looked at the kids next, well one kid and the other was a teenager. The younger replied first, "I'll have the mac and cheese with a glass of milk please." He smiled at me and then looked up at his brother, "Sam, I don't think she's ugly at all like Marko said." Sam gave him a look to shut up and looked over at me. I must have looked hurt because the first thing out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry Sage, he shouldn't have said that." I smiled, "It's okay, what would you like?" he shrugged, "What's good here?" I chuckled, "Really and honestly…the roasted chicken is great!" He smiled, "I'll have that then, with water." I nodded and turned to the father, "He smiled comfortingly, "Well, you definitely aren't what I expected after hearing about you all day." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh…I'm sorry to disappoint." He chuckled, "oh no, you miss understand, I'm actually quite impressed." I smiled uncomfortably and waited for him to continue, "Well, I'll also have the roast chicken dinner with a nice glass of white wine."

When I came back to the bar with their order I gave Bradley a come with me to the Kitchen nod. As soon as we got back there and gave Mitch the order I spoke, "So apparently super-hot guys are related to that little family out there. They talked about me all day long, about how ugly I am or something. The little kid said he didn't think I was ugly at all." They looked at each other and then back at me, "Weird…" The cooks were almost done with the hot dishes so Bradley started plating the salad, "Well, at least you know you make an impression." I chuckled, "Well the dad said he was 'impressed', whatever the hell that means." I took the plates out with a smile and placed them upon the table accordingly, "Is there anything else I can get for you?" I tilted my head to the side and waited. The father took a sip of his wine and looked up into my eyes, "Yes, how long have you lived here, Sage?" I tried to think back to the exact date, "Oh, about a year now, I believe. Why do you ask?" The lady smiled and wiped her mouth, "We were hoping you could tell us about the best schools around here, I need to get the youngest boys enrolled." I nodded and smiled, "Well Bradley might be able to help you there, I think he has lived here his whole life. Let me just go get him for you." She smiled a thank you as I turned to leave. I sent Bradley over to talk about school districts and tended to the customers at the bar itself.

Right when they were about to leave the father walked up as the gang walked in, "Look, Sage, if my older boys cause any trouble, any at all, you just let me know. I'm Max, just give me a call." He gave me a card and left. The mother turned and waved a slight goodbye. I nodded back, how weird was this day going to be? The older boys had decided to sit at the same table from last night. I made my way over to them and noticed Sam had stayed, I looked at my watch it was 8 pm. I pointed at him, "Sam you will have to leave in an hour, okay?" He frowned, "How come?" I replied, "Well at 9 we turn into an adult's only club." He frowned but nodded. "As for the rest of the table, what can I get you?" I looked at them all individually awaiting a response. Star spoke up first, "We were wondering if you could take the night off and show us around town." I gasped, "oh, well that can't happen. I barely make enough as it is so calling in for the evening is not an option." I hesitated, "But…I am off tomorrow night, if you want to meet somewhere I could show you around then." Stars face brightened up, "That'd be great!" I smiled, I have a feeling being the only girl gets lonely. The rest of the group promptly began ordering drinks since plans had been changed.

Marko looked me up and down as Bradley and I brought the order over, "Damn girl, why do you look so different tonight." I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe because I have actual clothes on." Bradley laughed and had to walk away. Marko stood up and continued to stare, "Well, want to dance?" I chuckled, "What happened to my being ugly." He looked down at the table before looking back up, "I have no right to call a woman ugly until I get to know her." I was taken aback and didn't know how to answer, "Well?" I looked out at the floor and then back at his cute face, "Well…one dance can't hurt." He smiled and pushed Michael and star out of the booth to get to me. He offered his arm which I accepted. I glanced back at Bradley who shrugged and waved me on. The music changed to a slow song and I immediately regretted my decision, Michael and star joined us to make it not so awkward. Marko behaved like a gentleman throughout event, making small talk I learned they just moved from Santa Carla and they were all adopted by Max. Lucy and Max had just gotten married two years ago, Michael and Sam where her biological children. In turn I explained that I had just moved here about a year ago from a small town in Oregon and that I had one cat named small paws.

After the dance, I walked back to the table where he tried to grab my ass. I swatted his hand away, David gave him a look that made him apologize. I shrugged, "It happens. Anyone need any refills." They all nodded so I went to get them. I walked behind the bar and turned to help a customer when I realized it was David, "Sage…" I stared into his eyes, so piercing, so severe, so stormy blue, "David?" He chuckled, it was deep and resonating. I took in a deep breath and finished making their drinks, "Well, you could help me carry these back to your friends." He stood up and grabbed his and Dwayne's. The rest fit on my tray, as we walked I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me, roaming me over. "Here we are," I stated as I set the drinks down. Soon it was time for Sam to leave, I pointed at him and then at my watch, he seemed to understand and grabbed Michael for a ride home. I quickly intercepted them, "Excuse me. What do you think you are doing?" They both looked startled, "I'm giving my brother a ride home." Michael stared into my eyes but I looked down at Sam, "Risking his life. I think not. You have been drinking, I'll drive him home." I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse. I glanced at Trent, "I'll be back, I need to drive a kid home." He nodded and waved me off. I glared at Michael as I walked past him, "Come on Sam, we can stop some place if you like?" He smiled and headed out with me, "Do you have any comic book stores?" I thought about it as we got into the car, "Actually, I think we do. It might be closed by now though." He slumped, "Oh it's okay, you can just take me home." I laughed, "No, we will still drive by. Even if they are closed you can get their hours so your mom can take you another time." He nodded but didn't seem too happy about it. Sadly, they were closed but I got out and wrote down the hours for him. As we drove to his house I felt bad, "I'm sorry you couldn't get your comics Sam." He shrugged, "it's okay, thanks for trying though. It means a lot." I pulled into the driveway and parked near the backdoor, "Hey! How did you know where I lived?" He looked at me freaked out, "I live just down the street, I saw you moving in on my way home last night." He smiled, "That's cool! Would you mind if I came over sometime?" I shrugged, "Why not." He smiled and then ran inside.

Back at work the gang had left so all I had left to do was pretend to clean the counters more. Bradley kept hounding me with questions I couldn't answer and finally it was time to go home. As soon as I arrived, I stripped to my underwear and ate some leftovers in the fridge. I watched an old re-run of foster's home for imaginary friends and then went to sleep. I woke up to my cat pawing at my nose. I laughed and tickled her, "Hey that was mean you." I got up and took a long shower, tomorrow was my appointment with Dr. Greenfield. I need to talk to her about these guys for sure. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt since I would be walking around a lot later this evening. Opening the fridge I found a peach and some hard boiled eggs. Well…girls gotta eat. I peeled the eggs and cut up the peach and then walked outside to the bridge over the stream. I glanced at the gazebo…I hadn't played around in there recently but I felt the need too. I sat down and dangled my feet into the water and ate my breakfast. My reflection looked sad, but I didn't feel sad. In fact I was excited to show these people around tonight even though I barely knew them. Maybe I was recovering more than I had thought. I watched the birds for a little while before heading back inside. Small paws was waiting by the back door with a dead mouse as a gift. I thanked her and we both went in, I walked out to the mailbox and checked the mail. Down the street I saw Sam checking their mail as well, we waved at each other. I waited until about 7pm to head over the bar, when I opened my front door I was surprised to see them about to ring the doorbell. Star was in-front and Michael slightly behind her. David followed and then the rest of the boys, I opened my door, "Well, hello…come in?" They smiled a secretive type of smile and walked in, David kind of smirked and nodded as he passed by, his eyes glancing down and then up.

As everyone found a place to sit I played hostess and pour them all glasses of lemonade and set out some tea biscuits and a veggie tray. Paul looked at the food and back up, "You're kidding right?" I glared, "I wasn't exactly expecting company so you get what I have." David shrugged and took a biscuit, it seemed funny so I chuckled. He looked up at me, "What?" I broke into laughter, "Well, it's pretty funny to see such a foreboding guy eat such a delicate cookie." He chuckled, "I guess it is." I took that as my que and grabbed my keys, "Well, you can help me go grocery shopping in exchange for showing you around tonight." They nodded, Star stood up, "What's all upstairs? I looked at the stair case shrugging, "Just my bedroom." She looked confused, "Does someone live here with you?" I shrugged again, "Just my cat…why?" She shrugged this time, "just wondered." I walked to the door, "Alright enough chit-chat everyone out." They stood and walked out after me. I locked the door, everyone had proceeded to get on their bikes. I dropped my shoulders, fine I'll drive by myself, I thought. I headed towards my car when David called me, "Sage." I looked over at him and his expression made it clear that he wanted me to get on his bike. I hesitated…what if this was a trap and they were killers, well hopefully they aren't. Star seems nice enough, I walked over towards him and he offered a hand to help me on. Being this close caused my body to heat up. I mean here I am chest to back of the hottest guy I've ever met, and he made sure to wrap my arms around his waist, "Hold on." He said briskly before starting the engine. I gulped as he drove down the drive and onto the road. The guys behind us chuckled, "which way?" I pointed to the left and off we went. They all hooted and hollered as we drove faster into town. They were dangerous, shifting through cars, on and off of sidewalks, and speeding through stop signs. It was fun, I'll admit every once in a while we would hit a bump and David would chuckle as I tightened my grip around him. I could feel his muscles through the fabric, the whole ride was erotic to say the least. Finally we arrived at the mall, I figured star would love it.


	3. The Mall

(Here is the next chapter. I know it is a little slow but it will pickup shortly. I also have some explanations coming up within the next few chapters. I hope you all are enjoying it! I love the Lost Boys and have been a fan since I was 10. Leave a comment or message if you want! I am open to suggestions and ideas or just to be fellow fangirls having a conversation, lol.)

We parked near the front entrance and made our way thru the doors. Instantly I could feel everyone staring at them, it was very awkward, at least to me. The boys seemed to enjoy it; Paul was already off flirting with a group of girls. Star fell into step next to me, "So, which stores do you like, Sage?" I smiled at her as we walked, "I love to go into the crystal store. I will never be able to afford anything in there, but it is all so beautiful." She nodded, "Let's go there first." I led them to the escalator and it took us down to the first floor. Marko and Dwayne went into the massage chair store when they realized where we were going. Michael seemed attached to Star at the hip and David flirted slightly with the cashier. I always started with the animal figurines, the penguin was my favorite. Then onto the jewelry which is where Star and Michael were. Star smiled, "I love these jewels, they're so bright and glittery." I laughed, "Yeah, my favorite is this one." I pointed at a small rose gold bracelet that had sweet pea flowers on it. After I had eyed the jewels to my heart's content I walked out of the store to sit beside Paul and wait for the others to join us.

It didn't take too long before Marko and Dwayne came out of the store to wait too. Dwayne nudged my arm, "Who is that guy?" I looked over in the direction he was pointing, I immediately stood and turned away so he couldn't see my face, "No one important." Marko raised an eyebrow, "Sure seems that way. What is his name?" I sighed, "Ricky…he was one of the first guys I went out with when I moved here." I looked down at my feet, "He was an asshole, he cheated on me and things didn't end too well." Star appeared next to me grinning, Michael and David in toe. David gave me his sexy smirk as he leaned against the railing before turning to watch the crowds down below. As I began to ask where she wanted to go next I was interrupted, "Sage?" I stopped breathing and couldn't move. "Don't bother pretending it isn't you, I'd recognize that fat-ass anywhere." I rolled my eyes turning towards him and replied sarcastically, "Hello, Ricky." He and his friends walked up to us. He put his arm on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "Has she let you fuck her yet?" He eyed the guys one by one, "Let's see, is it just one of you or all of you…I bet it's all." David walked up beside me and the others stood up straight and moved in closer. He smirked looking back at me, "She always was a little kinky. I'll tell you what though, the best view of her…is always from behind boys." He used his other hand to push away the bangs from my face, "That way you can't see this." He turned me around and rubbed my scar all the way down to where it ended under my shirt. They all saw the scar, I closed my eyes and tried to wish this all away. "Sure is ugly isn't it, worse than her being overweight if you ask me…such a pity." David grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from Ricky, shoving me behind him, "I think it's time for you to leave." His voice was deeper than normal, and seemed…scary. Ricky laughed "Well, I think I've done my job here so I think we will. See you around, blondie." With that he walked away.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as they watched them leave. He was my second biggest mistake. Star grabbed my hand, "Its okay, Sage, it's okay." I looked at her and for the first time, I believed that it would be. David let go of my waist and lit a cigarette, "Let's go boys." He looked at me wiping the tear away, "We have something to go do. You and Star keep shopping." I nodded, his eyes seemed to say something but I couldn't tell what. The others started laughing and they all walked toward the escalator. Star led me the opposite way, "how did you ever meet him?" I laughed, "I ask myself that all the time." She stopped in-front of Victoria secret, "I think some new lingerie would help us both out!" I giggled and looked at the tiny bra in the mirror, "Oh, Star, we can shop here for you. My store is upstairs." She look at me with confusion, and I pointed to her boobs, "Apples," then pointed at mine, "Watermelons." She laughed out loud and covered her mouth as people looked at us. We walked in and found several things for her to try on, she ending up buying a new pink number. She was too sweet, I could see why Michael loved her.

She grabbed my hand and made me skip over to the stairs, "Your turn!" I smiled and looked at my watch, it was 11 pm. I hadn't realized how long we had been out. When we entered Torrid I noticed Eliza, Bradley's sister, who stopped by the club every Thursday and Saturday. "Sage! I have something I think you will love!" She was always energetic and had great taste. She looked at Star as she came around with a new dress, "Who is this?" I introduced them, "Eliza this is Star, a friend of mine. Star this is Eliza, also a friend of mine." They shook hands and then she held the dress up for me to see. It was heart-cut on the top part with dropped sleeves and a body hugging cut down to the knees. I grabbed it, "Its perfect!" Star smiled and pointed to some bras, I sighed, "Okay, okay." Eliza left us to our own devices, Star kept shoving things into my dressing room saying, "Ooo, what about this one!?" I laughed as I put on the final one, "I think you have made me try on everything in the store, girl, my arms are starting to hurt." I heard a low chuckle, "Maybe you should let me see." It was David. I smiled at the idea, "Nah, that's okay. I have picked one out already." He seemed disappointed, "That's too bad."

When I opened the door, David was leaning against the wall waiting for me, he smirked and grabbed me by the hand, "Come on, let's go check out." I nodded following him, loving the feeling of his hand holding mine. I tried to imagine what they would look like un-gloved but Eliza brought me out of my daydreaming, "85.62, sweetheart." I smiled and slid my card over to her. She gave me an approving nod towards David to which I rolled my eyes, "Have a nice night, Eliza." She waved at us as we walked out. The others were waiting at the bikes. David helped me onto his, "Where to now?" I tried to think of somewhere that looked cool this time of night…"well, there is this swimming hole…" All the boys whistled and hollered. I took that as approval and told David how to get there. In 30 minutes we arrived at an old barn. I led the way past it into the woods and took out a flashlight, "Stay close." David bumped into me on purpose, I looked up at him with a fake frown, "You said stay close." Shaking my head I shined the light out in front of us. It didn't take long before I found it, rocks surrounded a decent sized pond that came off a stream from the lake.

The rocks had fool's gold lining them which reflected the moon light enough that I didn't need the flashlight anymore. I sat down on one of the rocks and rolled up my pants to stick my legs into the cool water. When I turned around the boys had stripped down to their underwear. David took off his coat and tossed it on the ground next to me. He sat down and also stuck his legs in the water. The others jumped in and started splashing around, Paul looked over at me "aw, Sage how come you're not getting in?" I thought about it for a moment, "I just don't want to go swimming with such a pervert." I smiled twitching my nose to make it funny. Paul splashed me, "yeah, yeah."

David chuckled and kicked water back at him. He turned serious and looked at me, "Sage, how did you get those…scars?" I slumped, "Well, I got them a year ago, when I still lived back in Portland." I kicked at the water a bit remembering what had happened, "I was out shopping with my friend Kayla. We decided to take a side street to get to a restaurant faster. These people came from ahead of us and from behind us. They were different, I couldn't see their faces, but you could feel how evil they were in the air. Before we had the chance to run…they attacked. Like animals, they ripped at our clothes. They had claws that ripped into my flesh…I could hear Kayla screaming. I tried to fight them off but one of them grabbed me by my hair and thrust my face upwards toward the sky. I watched as one of the others ripped into Kayla's throat, blood squirting everywhere. I remember it splashing my face. The horror finally hit when I saw the face of my attacker." I looked at David whose stare had become like stone and everyone had stopped playing around and were listening. I kept looking at him, "She had such an evil face…demonic, even. Her teeth were elongated like fangs. I immediately thought 'Vampire'." I shook my head, "I was pretty high on adrenaline. The cops showed up just in the time. Apparently, we were the third attack of the evening. A local gang, they said, devil worshiper's. Kayla didn't make it." I stood up and took my shirt off, "Me…I survived, with this." The light shone on my body enough to show the scar. One line down the left side of my face, turning into three down my throat and four down onto my left breast. I put my shirt back on and then my shoes, "I think it's time to go home now."

Everyone was quiet on the ride back to my place. When we got there I got off Davids bike and started up to the door when he grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. The look on his face was pained. I smiled at the gesture, "Goodnight, everyone." Star was the only one who answered, very softly, "Goodnight."


	4. Comics and a Therapists Visit

I unlocked the door and heard them drive away as I went inside. Small Paws was curled up waiting for me and ran behind me as I made my way upstairs. As I tucked myself into bed it dawned on me….we didn't go grocery shopping! I didn't sleep very well, my nightmare played over and over. The only thing that made it better was the final little detail before waking up. Instead of the cops, David came and rescued me.

Knocking on the front door woke me up, I put on my robe and headed downstairs. When I opened the door Sam was standing there with a smile, "Hey Sage!" I smiled sleepily, "Hello Sam, would you like to come in?" I stepped to the side and let him pass. "Would you mind driving me to the comic book store today?" I looked at the clock, I had time before my appointment, and it was my second day off this week. "Sure, just let me get ready." He nodded nonchalantly, sitting down on the couch. He was dressed pretty fashionably for a comic nerd, I thought. "You can watch the TV if you want," I said going back upstairs. I heard it turn on. I could hear MTV blasting as I turned on the shower, I danced to Madonna while washing my hair. When I got out, I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, fixed my hair and did my make-up.

Sam was dancing playfully along to the music video when I came back down, "Okay, M.J., let's roll." He laughed and turned the TV off. I locked up the house and we got into the car. I made sure he buckled up and then we went on our merry way. When we pulled up to the store I made sure to set a limit, "So I have a Dr.'s appointment in an hour and a half. You are welcome to sit in the lobby and wait. Then go grocery shopping with me. Or we can drive you home in 45 min?" He thought about, "I'll help you go shopping." I nodded getting out, "Cool beans." I had never been in here before but it was exactly the way I had expected. Comics lined the walls, each shelf held more and cases stored prized action figures. I laughed at two kids arguing over who was cooler, Batman or Ironman. I found some Power Girl comics and picked one up. She looked cool but I put it back down when Sam shouted at me from the register. I walked over to him, "Done already?" He smiled and pointed to his entire box of comics, "I'll be good for a few days."

I laughed as we headed back to the car, "Alright then. I'm sorry you have to sit and wait but hopefully it won't be a long visit today." He shrugged opening one of his comics, "Its cool." He seemed like he had more to stay but was stopping himself. Maybe the others had gone home and talked about what I had told them. Arriving at the office, Dr. Greenfield called me in right away, "Sage, how are you?" I smiled, "Well, I have a friend who is going to help me grocery shop today." She smiled back, "How nice. Where did you meet?" I thought back to when his parents had brought him to the club, "Well I met his family when they ate at Spice. They just moved here and he hasn't made any friends his own age yet." She tilted her head to the side, "I see." She wrote something down and then asked me some normal questions about my sleep, about my shifts at work and then about how Halloween had gone. "Well, it wasn't that bad actually. I did have to dress-up as a bee," We both laughed, "But all in all it wasn't bad. Not very many scary costumes, none that were demonic." She nodded, "That's good, I'm glad it went okay. Have you made any friends outside of work yet?" I thought to the boys and hesitated, "Yes…I think so anyway. The boys brothers, well they are all adopted, and he has a sister. We all seem to get along okay. We even went to the mall last night." She nodded and wrote some, "How did that go?" I thought back to the previous night's events, "Well, it started out great but we ran into Ricky. He made this big scene about me being a whore and pointed out my scar to everyone." She looked concerned, "Your new friends didn't do anything to stop this?" I shook my head, "No, David pulled me out of his grasp and told him to leave." She nodded and scribbled something, "So, is David attractive?" I blushed, his eyes coming into mind and the image trailing down to his lips, "yes…very." She smiled, "Do you think you might ask him out?" I took in a deep breath at the prospect, "No…not unless he asks first." She chuckled. After writing some more things down, she asked a few more questions about keeping in contact with my family. I answered that everything was fine. She prescribed me some new medication to help me sleep and then sent me on my way. "Hey, Sam," he looked up at me from his comic, "We can go now." He smiled and followed me back out to the car.

During our grocery shop Sam conned me into buying him some soda and candy. I saw the school supplies list hanging up, "Hey have you enrolled yet?" He shook his head, "Mom wants to wait till January." I nodded, "Well you're going to need some things no matter what." I grabbed some notebooks, pens and pencils. Then a binder and some plastic dividers. I held them up and he nodded his approval, "Thanks Sage, you really don't have too." I shrugged, "It's nice to have a friend to spend money on." We grabbed all the traditional stuff such as eggs, milk, bread, some pizza, easy things for lunches and fruit. I made a special trip down the feminine hygiene isle and grabbed the essentials…and some condoms, just in case I got lucky in the near future. I made sure to keep those slightly hidden from Sam.

When we got back home he helped me lug everything inside, it was getting dark and I was about to offer to walk him home when the phone rang. I jumped not expecting it causing Sam to laugh hysterically. I gave him a fake angry look as I picked it up, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was soft and warm, "Hello, Sage?" I answered with, "Yes, this is she." The other voice laughed lightly, "No need to be so formal. This is Lucy, Sam's mother. I was just calling to check on him." I smiled, "Oh hi, he's fine. Been great company for me. Actually I was just about to walk him home after we put my groceries away." She replied, "Oh how sweet of him to help you shop. He's really a great kid. Go ahead and bring him home; could you stay for dinner?" I thought about it for a minute, "Sure, uhm, Lucy. Would you like me to bring anything?" She laughed again, "You're so sweet dear, but no I made sure to buy everything last night." I said okay and goodbye. We put the groceries away and I ran upstairs to change into some jeans and a blouse. Sam looked at me funny as we started walking to his home, "You know, you looked fine before." I thank him as we rounded up their driveway. All the bikes were parked next to a very nice sports car, probably Max's.


	5. Dinner

Sam motioned me to follow him onto the front porch, he opened the door, "Mom! I'm home." Her response came from a distance, "Hi, honey." He led me to the Kitchen. I had never been in this house, it always looked to creepy from the outside. The inside was beautiful. Star was standing by the stove helping Lucy and Michael was sitting at the table playing cards with Laddie. Star smiled at me, "Sage, you're really staying for dinner?" I nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy walked over and hugged me, "No, of course not. You're the guest!" She pointed at the table, "Play cards with them two. Would you like something to drink?" I sat down and Michael dealt me some cards, "Go fish, Sage."

"I'll have some water." Before she could respond, Max appeared in the doorway, "Nonsense, have something a little stronger." I laughed, "Okay…what do you have?" He smiled, "That's the spirit. How about some nice champagne to start the evening." Lucy nodded as he bent down and kissed her, "Sounds wonderful." Max handed me a glass and began to play with us. I heard Sam telling his mom about the school supplies I had bought for him as he showed her. She looked over at me with the kindest smile I have ever seen, "Why thank you so much! That was very thoughtful, Sage." I smiled, "It was nothing really." I had to fish yet again for another card. I wound up losing that round, "I'm done I can't take having to go fish one more time." Laddie laughed and looked up at me and said, "Can I see it?" I looked at him confused, "See what?" He pointed at my face, "The scar." Lucy looked at me from over at the stove, "I am so sorry. They told us all about what happened and I guess it fascinated him a little too much." I smiled faintly, "It's okay." I leaned over and moved my bangs out of the way. He leaned in and touched it, "I'm sorry." I saw sadness for a split second in his eyes but it quickly faded. Lucy shouted out into the hall, "Dinner in 30." She looked over at me, "Those boys. Our first guest over and they're actually trying to clean up." I laughed at Stars face, "Well, at least they are trying." Star came over and sat on Michael's lap, "Marko was so excited I think he's wearing a suit." I laughed and took a sip of my champagne.

Shortly I could hear them coming down the stairs Michael looked at me and whispered, "The storm has arrived." I laughed as the four of them filed into the kitchen. All of their clothes were clean and Marko's outfit had changed completely into slacks and a nice shirt with a jacket. David was without a coat and had on no gloves. I could see the shape of his entire body, and was not surprised to find how fit he was. He did have a tattoo on one arm, which I normally don't like but it seemed to add to his mystery. He caught me looking at him and smirked, "Like what you see, Sage?" I blushed and took another sip of my champagne. Everyone smiled and Lucy urged us all into the dining room. I sat right across from David. As I pulled my napkin out from under my silverware he whispered, "I know I like what I see." I blushed again looking up at him. I turned to Star, "Could I get some more champagne?" She nodded and refilled my glass. By the look on David's face, he meant what he had said. I bit my lip as I stared at him. "Gah, get a room, you two," Paul yelled from down the table." Lucy smacked him as she set down one of the bowls of salad, "hey! That hurt." He huffed as he put some onto his plate. He passed the bowl down the side of the table. Then she brought out the rest of the meal, filet Mignon and some bread in a basket and a potato dish. I was very impressed, "Wow, Lucy it all looks great!" She smiled sitting down, "I just hope it tastes as good as it looks." I smiled, I was prepared for them to say a prayer but instead Max just stood up and gave a toast, "To a new city full of hopes and dreams. To new friends and good meals." All the boys lowly chuckled at that last bit. I shrugged it off as we started eating.

My steak was even rarer than normal but I didn't say anything. After I had taken a few bites Max began to ask me questions. "So where are you from, Sage?" I took a sip of champagne, "Oh, just a small town outside Portland." He nodded, "We just came from Santa Carla." I nodded remembering what Marko had told me during the dance. I smiled, "I think it's wonderful that you adopted so many children on your own. I can only imagine how troublesome five boys and a girl might have been." He chuckled, "Well, lets just say I managed." Then the typical questions followed, how many siblings did I have? How were my parents coping with me being so far away? Did I like the area? Did I have any future plans? To that one I hesitated, "Well, actually there is this night decorator program opening up at the local college. I might try it." Star smiled, "like clothes, or houses?" I coughed, "Oh god no, I meant cakes." She nodded, "Oh." Paul chimed in, "Does that make any money?" I looked at him, "I don't know, I just thought it might be fun to get into more seriously." Sam spoke up, "Is that what that back building is for at your place?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah actually. My therapist suggested I try something artistic to help cope with what happened…it seems to help." David looked up from enjoying his steak, "I'd love to see some of your work." I took a bite of salad, "Maybe."

After dinner we all went into the living room, drank some coffee and played a game of charades. Marko was hilarious and Dwayne was hard to read. David didn't play but he sure made fun of everyone while it was their turn. He went outside to smoke and motioned for me to follow him. We went to the back porch and sat on the swing. While he lit the cigarette I just stared up the sky, I love how you could see them out here. "So," he said between drags, "How do you like the family so far?" I turned towards him putting my arm up on the top of the bench, "You're all okay so far." He laughed, "Just okay, huh?" I nodded smirking a bit. I really wanted to just make out with him, I could imagine our bodies all over each other, but I held myself together and continued, "I mean, you seem like a normal family. Quirky but normal." Again he chuckled and took a drag and turned towards me. He leaned in staring deep into my eyes, "Well, that's good because we like you." I made a hmmm sound and good barely get out a, "that's good." He leaned back the other way and breathed deeply. I sighed, "So where did you live before Max adopted you?" He looked out at the field, "A place not unlike here. Nice open fields, old barns and houses. Not as friendly though…" he drifted off to another place, you could see it in his eyes. I touched his arm and he came back, "Lots of problems in that time of my life. It was a good thing Max came along. I'd probably be dead if he hadn't." I moved back to where both my feet could touch the floor, "Yeah, I understand." He shook his head but didn't say anything. He wrapped his hand around mine for a few minutes before standing up, "Well we should get back inside." I rolled my eyes, "Really, they better be done with that game." We both laughed and walked back inside.

Michael looked at us as we walked in, his eyes asked something but I couldn't tell what. Apparently he got his answer and looked back up at Lucy who was going her turn. I looked at my wristwatch, 1 am. I sighed, "It's been a lovely evening but I should be getting home. I have to work tomorrow." Max stood up and walked me to the door, "it was a pleasure having you Sage. Please stop be any time." I thanked him and left. The walk home seemed lonely, but small paws was waiting readily at the door for night time cuddles. I laughed and picked her up, as I locked the door I heard the bikes start up and ride off. I wondered where they were going this time of night. I took my new medicine and fell asleep shortly afterwards. Sleep was dreamless, or at least I just didn't remember them. -Bang-I shot up and threw the overs off the bed. –bang- The noise came from the window, which was opened. I felt a fear rise in my throat. I didn't open that last night, I never opened windows this time of year. I reached for my gun and walked over to it, I could see the sun coming up over the horizon. After locking it securely I made my way downstairs to check on the rest of the house. Nothing had been taken and no signs of any intruders. I sighed in relief, and made myself some breakfast.


	6. A talk in the family and prey to eat

Lucy waited until the door had closed behind Sage, "David, are you sure about this?" He leaned his back against the wall, "Yes, I'm certain." Lucy nodded and sat down, "I just don't want to make a mistake. She is a lovely girl, sweet and caring." David smirked at her concern, "I know." Star looked down at the floor, "Should we tell her?" Max answered, "No, especially after she's been attacked by another family. We need to keep the 'normal' act up until we are absolutely sure she will join us. Sorry to be rude," He looked at Star, "But we can't afford another mishap so soon at our new home." David growled, it was true, he had messed up with Star, "This is different. With Star I was bored and wanted a female to join…Sage, well, she seems to call me towards her."

Marko laughed, "Well 'Mr. Smooth', how is she going to take it when she finds out she's locking lips with a bloodsucker. The same kind of animal that attacked her and killed her friend?" Paul and Dwayne both nodded. David stood quiet for a minute, "Well, like Max said, we have to make sure she falls completely in love with the family before we do anything." He could picture the look of horror on her face as he told her now, "Hopefully she'll be able to understand, that we kill to live and that enjoying the hunt comes with time." Lucy frowned, she had agreed to become a vampire for her sons' sake, and Sam wasn't allowed to be turned till he was old enough. She had even managed to make Max agree to let him go to school, but she still couldn't make the kill enjoyable. Never had she taken a human life, only animals. She looked up at David, "Maybe she'll accept the vegetarian diet. I know Star, Laddie and I are a bit weaker, but it's still what we need." Max nodded, while it's true that feeding on animals was an alternative choice to humans, it did leave one to be slightly weaker. "Well, I'm off to feed. If anyone wants join me, now is the time." The boys all stood up and walked out after him, David sighed and looked down at his boots, oh sage, he thought before walking out with the boys, "I need to kill something."

Max went his own way but David led the boys to a dive bar on the opposite side of town and they began to pick out their prey. Marko found a cute brunette as soon as they walked in. Paul went to the dance floor and maneuvered his way around the women trying to find the perfect kill. Dwayne ordered some drinks for a table and got himself invited over to join. David sat himself down at the bar, and waited. He let them come to him, not the other way around. It gave them a false sense of security, feeling they were in charge of the meeting. He ordered a cheap beer and took a few drinks, Marko was already walking his meal out, she was laughing at something funny. Marko sent a thought out to us, ~ _Jokes on her, haha_ ~. He smirked. It didn't take long before David felt eyes on him. He turned toward the dance floor, she was wearing a tight little red dress and had raven black hair. As soon as hey made eye contact she sauntered over, making sure to move her hips from side to side. He took a drink and smirked at her as she stood in front of me, "Hello, sexy." She smiled thru red-glossed lips. David responded, "Hello, what can I do for you?" Her eyes gleamed playfully as she leaned over showing him her breasts, "You can come home with me?" He nodded and stood, "Lead the way." She took him by the hand, and led the way outdoors, to a building down the street, and up the third floor, "This is where I live," She said unlocking the door and walking in.

Her bedroom was in the living room, so they didn't have far to go. He closed the door and locked it. When David turned around she was already lying on the bed, legs parted seductively. He grimaced inwardly, even for a meal, it wasn't pretty to be so forward. He took off his coat and laid it on the counter. Quickly he moved in beside her on the bed, they kissed. He moved his hand along her body up to her neck. It felt wrong now to make like he was really interested. With Sage on his mind, this slut just became food. As soon as she seemed deeply involved in the kiss he moved down into the crevice of her neck. Her moaning was his signal, he bit. His fangs sinking deeply into her flesh. The piercing feeling around them was his favorite part. The blood slowly seeped into his mouth the more he massaged the holes that had been made. She continued moaning, not yet noticing the blood dripping down onto her sheets. David laid her down and went a bit further ripping her dress off and exposing her breasts, he licked down and nibbled playfully before tearing into the flesh that rested just above them. This time she noticed something was wrong. She started to sit up but David used his arms to hold her down. He look up at her, his face morphed into its vampire form, blood dripping slightly from the corners of his mouth. She hesitated not believing what she saw, then she screamed. He didn't have to play nice now, he growled and dug his claws into her scalp bringing her neck back up to him as he sank his fangs back into her neck and ripped the flesh away. Enjoying every ounce of blood that oozed out onto him and into his mouth. Soon she was lifeless and limp. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wiping off his face and hands, then making sure his clothes were okay. It's this part were having permission to come in was handy, because he could see himself in the mirror to clean up.

He met the boys by the bikes, everyone now nourished. There was still an hour before the sun started to rise so David flew to Sage's home. He perched himself outside her bedroom window and used his powers to unlock it. He didn't enter, he just sat there and watched…smelled her scent. He wondered what she was dreaming about when her cat hissed at him before jumping onto the bed and going back to sleep. He chuckled before flying back home to rest himself.


	7. Blind Date

After breakfast I dressed and got ready for work, putting my hair up into a ponytail. Hopefully things wouldn't be too bad tonight, I really just wasn't in the mood to put up with stupid people. After I wrote my name down and the time I was starting I began washing dishes. When that was done I went and wiped down tables, then swept and mopped the dance floor. It was almost 4pm before people started arriving. I took orders and filled them, brought refills and pretended to be nice. Then –bam- sharp pain on the right side of my stomach. It was then I realized why I had been in such a mood today, my period. Quickly I ran to the bathroom to put a tampon in before it started. When I came back down Trent was waiting to talk to me. I smiled, "What's up, boss?" He grinned, "I have a guy I want you to meet. Kind of like a blind date…he's already here." He pointed at a table near the back, clearly a man was sitting back there. I sighed, "Trent, I don't like blind dates." He shrugged, "I'm paying you to go on a blind date, I wouldn't turn it down." I pursed my lips, "Fine." Trent led me back to the table, "Stephen, this is Sage. Sage this is Stephen." I sat down as I said hello. We shook hands from across the table, "So, Stephen, how did you meet Trent?" I looked him over while he answered. He was short, maybe even shorter than me and wore glasses. His hair was already thinning which meant he was either older or didn't have good genetics. He met Trent at his sister's wedding. "Were you a groomsman?" He nodded taking a drink of his beer, "What about you? How did you meet him?" I thought back to when I first arrived in town, "Through my realtor, he was dating her at the time." We laughed, Trent was always dating someone knew every week. I smiled, "Well, would you like to get something to eat?" He nodded, waving down a waitress for some menus. It was Vicky, I thanked her when she brought them. Her eyes apologetic, she nodded at the door. When I turned to look, I saw David and the gang. He noticed me and immediately honed in on the fact that I was sitting at a table with a man. When the guys started to sit at their normal table he pulled Marko back up and walked to one across from ours. I could see in Paul's eyes the question that was on every one of their minds. What the fuck was going on? I looked back at Stephen and nodded in agreement to what he was saying about taxes. Vicky came back and took our order, mine first, "Roast chicken and some white wine." He ordered the brats and fries with another beer. It was then that he decided to say, "You'll have to forgive me," he pulled out his top back teeth, "Bread just gets stuck under my piece." I smiled while really wanting to throw-up. I could hear Marko and Paul break out into snickers and looked over at them with a sharp look. Every single one of them was trying not to laugh.

I shook my head and tried not to pay attention to them. Throughout dinner, David didn't leave his seat once, nor do I think he broke his gaze…like a weirdo. I smiled inwardly about it though, it was sweet in a way. I had a few more drinks and finally starting to feel the effects when I asked him, "Would you like to dance?" He took a drink of his beer and waved down Vicky, "two more drinks for us, hun" Then he looked back at me and answered my question, "Oh I don't dance, I have two left feet." I slumped a little, it seemed we had nothing in common, except we both liked to drink. When Vicky arrived with the drinks I told her to go ahead and bring me an extremely strong whiskey and coke. Stephen smirked, "Getting up some courage are we?" I smiled, "Oh no, I am just very thirsty." He winked at me and I faked a smile, then drank my wine down quickly. Vicky arrived right after that and handed me the whiskey. I started drinking it ASAP. Stephen started to try to talk me into going home with him, a thought at which I really almost puked. Vicky saw my panicked look while waiting on David and quickly brought me another. I gulped it down just as fast. The effects of all the alcohol was really setting in now, the room was hazy in a good way, almost like a dream. Stephen started to rub his foot along my leg… David must have noticed this as he was over at our table within the blink of an eye. He smirked and nodded at Stephen, "Hey." Then he turned towards me and extended his hand with a little bow, "Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance, miss?" I smiled, mostly at how hot that sentence seemed leaving his lips. I took his hand and was about to get up when Stephen stood in objection, "Can't you see she's here with someone, buddy." I hiccupped and waved him down, "it's just a dance, calm down." Stephen reseated himself and watched as David whisked me away to the floor. He slipped one hand around my waist and held one of mine in the other. Before he could ask, I put two fingers on his open lips, "The guy is a friend of Trent's, my boss, and totally not my type." David laughed lowly, "oh? You have a type?" I smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah." He put on a serious face, almost concerned, "Well, are you going to tell me?" I tripped slightly and he helped me regain my footing. I looked up into his eyes and put on a serious face before undoing my ponytail, letting my hair fall naturally. He smiled a bit. I put a single finger in the air, "1) he has to be tall, or at least taller than me." He stopped us and put a hand to measure the distance from the top of my head to just at his lips, "okay, keep going." I stuck up two fingers as we started dancing again, "2) In good shape," I grasped his upper arm muscles and bit my lip, "You definitely qualify there." He chuckled, "That's good to know." We passed by the table where the group was sitting when he dipped me in front of them. I waved at them. When I came back up I was staring into his steel blue eyes, "3) he has to have captivating eyes." He nodded as I continued, "4) it's a combo. Decent hair and good teeth." He chuckled remembering earlier. I laughed, "number 5 is most important…He must like me just as much, in return." He finished the dance and led me to the table.

Star scooted further in so we could sit next to each other. Trent came over, "I take it you didn't hit it off with Stephen." I shook my head and grabbed his hand, "It lost all hope when he pulled his teeth out." Trent shook his head, "God, I told him not to do that on the first date. Well, don't worry I'm still paying you for the trouble." He looked at David, "Make sure she gets home safely when you leave." I looked around at everyone at the table, "Why are you guys all so attractive?" They chuckled. Star looked at me, "Would you like something to eat, Sage?" I smiled, "Of course, what kind of question is that." She laughed and waved for Vicky to come over, "Can we get something to eat for Sage." I motioned for her to look at me too, "And bring everyone a new drink, same thing for me as before." She smiled, "You got it girl."

When she brought them, Bradley brought out some food. He winked at me before heading back. "Oh my god, they didn't." Marko looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What did they do?" I looked at him and then back at the fries, "Rosemary garlic fries, Marko! My favoritest drunk food ever. They aren't on the menu, so this just shows they pay attention to me when I'm drinking." David laughed and tried some, "They aren't too bad." This gave everyone else permission to try them I guess, cause they all dug in, "Hey, hey" They looked at me, "Get your own." We all laughed. I grabbed some before taking a drink of my whiskey and coke. Paul laughed, "You know, Sage?" I looked at him while eating another fry, "you are a pretty cool chick. You officially have my approval." I nodded, "Thanks Paul, you're pretty cool yourself. Also, that girl over there," I pointed to a group of three, "The brunette has been undressing you with her eyes for the past ten minutes. I'd say you have about two seconds left before she gives up and moves on." Paul looked over at her and waved, "Thanks Sage. See you boys later." He got out and walked over to her. David looked at me and then ate some more fries, "I guess the garlic means no kissing later." I looked at him, "Uhm, no, there better be kissing later. I just had one of the worst blind dates in history." He chuckled. I looked around for a watch, "hey what time is it?" Star looked at hers, "Its 1230am." I sighed, "Man, its almost my bedtime." I finished my drink and looked at David, "Will you drive me home, stud?" David smiled, a real smile, "Of Course." On the way out Trent stopped us and gave me the next day off since it was his fault I drank. I nodded my thanks. David had to hold me up by my waist to help keep me from walking in a zigzag pattern. After he started driving us towards my place I noticed something, "hey, I poked him in the shoulder." He turned his head slightly, "How come you aren't drunk? You drank as much as me, if not more." He laughed, "I have a very high metabolism. I'd have to drink way more to reach the point where you are. It's a gift." I nodded, it made since.

When we arrived he came inside with me. He walked upstairs with me too. I turned and looked at him, "Welcome, David, to my room." He smirked and leaned against the wall as I jumped on the bed. I looked over at him, "You know, I should probably shower and change before I just pass out." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. My shower didn't take too long and actually sobered me up a lot. I put on my nightgown and robe. When I came back out David was sitting on the bed his coat laying across the end of it. I smiled, "I see you made yourself at home." He looked down at his feet still in shoes, "Almost." I laughed and sat down next to him. He turned slightly and looked back at me, "How are you feeling?" I smiled at his concern, "I'm actually okay now, anymore to drink and I would have gone nuts." He chuckled, "I wondered how much more it would take." I playfully slapped his chest. I looked at the clock, it was nearly 2, "When do you need to leave, David?" He looked out the window, "Soon, but we have a few minutes." I smiled and leaned my forehead on his shoulder…taking a chance I said slowly, "you…could…always…stay the night." I heard him sigh, "I could…but not yet." I smiled, not yet…definitely, as I remembered that one little visitor.

He looked back down at me and raised his still gloved hand and traced my face with it. Slowly he leaned in, my heart beat sped up quickly. His scent was woodsy and made my stomach fill with butterflies. I leaned in to close the gap, our lips met and molded together. It felt amazing, his tongue traced my lips, asking to enter. I granted. As the kiss deepened we grew closer, one hand rubbing down the side of my body and the other in my hair. My hands found their way around his chest pulling him closer. All too soon he pulled away, the look in his eyes fierce, "I better go before we do something too soon in our relationship." I smiled understandingly, "Of course." He gave me one quick kiss before standing up and put his coat on. I walked him down to the door, "Goodnight, David." He smirked and held my face in his hand, "Goodnight, Sage. Sleep well." I locked the door and went back upstairs. Tonight was just going to have to be me and myself. I understood why he wanted to wait... I took my medicine and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Being Neighborly

The next morning I had to re-shower and change the sheets, it was nice to have the day. I thought of an idea and dressed quickly, throwing on some really old jeans and an old tank top. I fed my cat and then walked down to see if Lucy needed any help unpacking. All the bikes where there, I smiled. I skipped up the stairs and knocked on the door, in a few minutes I heard someone running into the hall. When the door opened, Sam's face appeared, "Oh, Hello, Sage." I smiled, "Hi, Sam." He hesitated before opening the door all the way, "Would you like to come in?" I nodded and walked inside. It was really dark in here for this early, "is everyone still in bed?" He nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "What do you want to do?" I looked around the house, there were still lots of boxes that needed unpacking, "Well, I'm off today and am really bored. I thought you guys might want some help with unpacking." Sam scrunched his eyebrows, "Well, my mom does ask for help with it…" I smiled, "But it never happens?" He laughed, "Yeah, we all hate doing that kind of stuff." I laughed, "Well, I'll do it. Which room should I start with?" I raised my hands and pointed back and forth between the living room and kitchen. He pointed in the kitchen, "Let's finish in there first. We all use it." I nodded and walked in, dishes were piled up and the floor was way dirtier than I remembered. I tossed Sam a towel and showed him how to dust properly. I started washing down the cabinets and finished putting all the pots and pans away. I swept and mopped, the tile pattern now bright and noticeable with blue diamonds. I started a list of things that seemed to be missing so Lucy could replace them if needed. All the boxes seemed pretty organized, so it wasn't hard to figure out how to decorate the walls of the kitchen with the things in them. It didn't take too long before we were done with the room.

Sam nodded his approval and leaned down on the back of a chair, "Now what." I looked at him and pointed towards the living room, he sighed, "might as well, I guess." I laughed and plugged in a radio I had found, "How about some tunes." He smiled, "Sure, but what about the others? They won't be up for a while." I shrugged, "Not our problem." One of Duran-Duran's song started and I turned the music up accordingly. Sam grabbed a new towel and I did the same, showing him how to attach it to something with a handle to get up high on the walls and in the light fixtures. Some of the wall was faded and I sent him down to see if the previous owners had left any of the paint. Together we repainted that wall and unloaded the boxes. There were lots of photos of Lucy and her sons but not a lot of the others. "Sam?" He looked at me while putting a light bulb in a lamp. "Where are all the photos of Max and his family from before he met your mom?" Sam hesitated, "I'm not sure, maybe he just didn't take any." I looked at the photos as we hung them up, "Well, we should get some of them now and hang them up. It looks a bit favorited in here." He laughed noticing it as well. I took the curtains down and went outside to hang them on the line, "This is how they used to clean them before fancy places in town overcharged." I grabbed a stick and started to beat the dust off. Sam grabbed one and joined me; accidently hitting my hand, "Hey!" A stick fight proceeded all over the yard. No one really won but we were out of breath by the end and we decided it was time to eat lunch. After we hung the curtains back up I checked the fridge… it was empty, "Well, take out?" He nodded and picked up the phone, "What do you want?" I thought about it, "There is a new pizza place in town." He chucked the phone at me, "You order then, I don't know that number." I grimaced playfully as I dialed the number. When the other end of the line picked up I panicked, "yes I'd like to order a delivery." I looked over at Sam, who had written on a piece of paper what he wanted me to order. All in all we ordered 4 pizzas and two order of breadsticks. That way when sleepy heads woke up they could eat. With pizza on the way I motioned to the one other room on the downstairs floor, "let's hit that one." Sam nodded and opened it up, it was dusty as hell and I ran to open the windows. It was a laundry room, with no washer and dryer. "Well…Let's wait til the pizza gets here and then you grab your mom's credit card, with permission, and we can go shopping for some laundry supplies…and food?" After we ate I realized how late it actually was, "Well, we could just watch some tv till those lazy bums get up. Then we could all just go shopping together" he immediately flopped down on the couch, "good, I'm pooped." I hopped on the couch myself, "I see a recurring issue here." There was no TV, "where are all the modern day appliances." He laughed and pointed at his brain, "comic's man, that's why I bought so many. We left our TV back in Santa Carla."

We sat there and talked about all our old friends and how he wasn't really looking forward to school or anything. I understood, I never was one for school either. I heard some commotion coming from the hall when hands clasped themselves around my face obscuring my vision, "Guess who?" I laughed, "Paul!" He sighed, "Damn it, how did you know?" I shrugged apologetically. David came and pushed me up slightly to sit behind me and I leaned back against him, I guess we were a couple now…at least that is the vibe I was getting. I smiled leaning my head back to look at him, "Good evening sleepy head." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me softly on the forehead, "Good evening." Before he could kiss me again on the lips, Dwayne came and sat down on my and Sam's legs, "So what's the plan for tonight guys." I started to answer but was interrupted by Lucy, "Oh my goodness, who did all the cleaning? It looks so good!" Sam smiled and raised his hand, "I helped, but it was Sage's idea." David squeezed my side causing me to shriek and kick Dwayne in the butt. David was laughing hysterically, "Hey that's not funny man." Dwayne said rubbing his ass, "She could have kicked something else." We all laughed at that. Sam looked at me before asking his mom, "Hey, mom. Sage has also volunteered to help us pick out a laundry machine and TV…plus groceries." Lucy looked over joyed, "How lovely, let's all go. It'll be good for us to spend some quality time together." I nodded getting up and stretching, "I have to run home for a few minutes but I'll be back in a jiffy." David walked out after me, "You know, you didn't have to come over and clean today." I shrugged, "I was bored, didn't have anything else to do and its just neighborly." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me deeply. I smiled as he parted from me, "I'll be back in a few." I turned and headed home. I changed my pad and then grabbed my purse for a night of extremely boring shopping.

When I got back they were all waiting outside, "To the mall, sir knight." I said getting on behind David. I could see Lucy and max kissing in the car and chuckled. When we got there I mentioned that sears was the only one that had any good deals on appliances and so to sears we went. Sam picked out a Tv for the living room and then everyone started to pick one out for their bedrooms without blinking an eye. I did blink, that's a lot of dough to spend, but they did it like it was nothing. While we were looking at TV's Lucy went to pick out a washer and dryer. David held my hand, me still in my cleaning clothes and him in his dark, sexy clothes. I loved the way he looked in that coat and apparently so did a few others. I could over hear them talking about how it was a waste that he was with me. I rolled my eyes, David must have heard them too, because he smirked over at them and then pulled me in for a long, deep kiss. His face was still in deep thought about it after we parted. I blushed and looked back at the TV's. David chuckled, "Should I get one?" I laughed, "I don't know, do you want one. Do you even watch TV?" He nodded, "Yeah sometimes, maybe you'll want to watch some when you spend the night, one night." I blushed even more. He noticed and smirked. He picked a decent sized one and loaded it onto the cart for the delivery man. I watched as Marko put a sound system on the cart. David put his arm around me and I asked, "So are you guys, like, rich?" Paul laughed, "Well, yeah, its old money. Max is pretty damn loaded." I nodded, "So do you all have your own room?" Dwayne answered this time, "Yes thank god, we asked for that specifically when we found out we were moving." David leaned down to my ear, "If you want anything don't be afraid to ask. Money really is no object." I nodded again, it was weird having that actually said to you outside of a movie scene.

I walked over to the shelfs and bins area to find laundry baskets, and laundry hampers. I grabbed one for everyone, well I assumed Michael and star shared a room and that Lucy and max shared as well. I walked back to the cart and threw them on there. David raised an eyebrow, "You can get something fun." I laughed, "Well, laundry needs to be done a certain way and I figured a system with this many people would help out." He shook his head and walked over to Max, they talked about something and then he came back over. Soon everyone was done and Max spent a little bit of extra money to have it all delivered tonight. So we rushed through the grocery store grabbing food, snacks and household supplies. By the time we got back to the house everything was on the porch. I left the guys to do the unpacking and made sure to have them set up the washer and dryer first. With Lucy's permission I went to work cleaning that room completely up. She helped of course, and when done she loved the idea I had come up with about the baskets. We called everyone into the laundry room and she let me give the speech, "So you are all old enough to be doing your own damn laundry, but Lucy still wants to do the motherly thing, which is cool. To help her out, here is how this is going to work." I gave them each a basket of a certain color, and then placed a second one of that color on the far counter. "The basket in your hand will be filled with your dirty clothes and brought down on Mondays and Fridays. You will separate each item into the appropriately marked bin lining this wall here: whites, lights, darks, jeans and sheets." Then I pointed to the empty basket. "You will then grab the basket of the same color as the one in your hand and take it back up to your room, since it will have YOUR clean clothes in it. Leave the empty basket in its place." I waited a few minutes, "you all understand?" They nodded and then I walked out of the room, "Good! I'm hungry." I heard laughter and Marko asking Paul, "So like what if I don't know what basket to put it in?" I didn't hear the response but I'm sure it was funny.


	9. sleep over

As I got ready for work I couldn't help but feel anxious, I had no idea what it was for but it was there. Once I got to work I set to making my day lots of fun to shake the feeling from earlier. Mitch was making fun of Bradley by pretending to be him flirting with a customer. For some reason he always made duck lips when he was really interested in someone and apparently he had never realized, "Oh my god that's terrible, do I really?" We all laughed and continued to clean before people started to arrive. I had my hair in pigtails today and when Amanda came in to start her shift she noticed, "Aww, you look like a cute little kid." I rolled my eyes, "Oh, whatever." Vicky didn't work today but she came in for a few drinks. As it got later into the evening she called me over to talk. I finished with my tables and then headed that way, "What's up? Want something to eat?" She shook her head and pointed to the chair beside her, "Sit. We need to talk." My pulse quickened a bit but I sat down with a smile, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She put her hand on my shoulder, "I think of you as a friend, you know that right?" I nodded waiting for her to continue, "Well, last night I was out with my friends Carrie and Julienne, you know the ones from my sorority?" I nodded again, laughing, "What did you guys do this time?" She smiled, "That's not important, what's important is who I saw while I was out at the mall." I sighed, "Vicky just say what you have to say, geez it's like you're trying to tell me someone died." She grimaced, "Fine. Last night…I saw that guy you've been hanging out with, spikey hair in front, hanging out with a woman." My heart dropped, "You mean, David?" She shrugged, "I don't know his name. I just know he's the guy you danced with the other night, after the blind date from hell." I sighed, "Well, what do you mean he was with a woman. Like dancing? Getting a drink?" Amanda looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Does that matter, I just want you to know that he might just be playing you." I looked at her with a sad pout, "Okay, thanks for letting me know." She smiled half-heartedly and rubbed my back. That's when they came in, "Sage!" Marko yelled waving at me, I mustered a smile and waved back slightly. My anxious feeling returning ten times as worse. I could feel David's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him, it hurt too much.

I walked over to take their order, because they sat in my section. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" I said keeping my distance from David and still not looking at him. He noticed something was wrong and as I walked away he tried to stop me, "Sage…" I just walked off. If it was true it would hurt and if it wasn't id be upset that I was acting this way…but I had my heart broken too many times. I mean I know we hadn't even actually been on a date. Maybe he didn't want a relationship with me, but he sure gave the wrong impression if that was the case. I helped Mitch get the drinks together and then took them back, "Here you go. Enjoy guys." I smiled up at them, "If you need anything else just holler at me." When I sat down David's drink, he tried to grab my hand, "Sage, what's the matter?" I moved my hand away, "Nothing, just busy." I smiled and walked away. I could tell he was irritated at my unwillingness to talk to him, and that just made me not want to say anything at all. I'm sure I was over-reacting because of my hormones at the moment, so it was best just to leave it until I had time to think. David ordered drink after drink, just to get me to come over to the table. Finally he just walked up to me while I was at another table and grabbed my arm, "Come outside." I looked at his hand on my arm, which he then released, "I'll be a moment." He nodded and went out. I checked all my tables and then made my way outside. He was sitting on the roof of my car smoking a cigarette. I slowly walked over, crossing my arms across my chest. He blew smoke out towards the sky, "What's wrong?" I looked down at my tennis shoes, "Nothing." He laughed, but it was a sad laugh, not the normal robust one. He looked at me, mouth parted slightly and eyebrows bunched in concern. He licked his lips, "Sage, I don't know why you are acting this way. I do know, if you don't talk to me about the issue, it will remain an issue." He smirked, "I may be a man, but I'm not a stupid one."

I sighed and walked in front of him looking him straight in the eyes, "What do you want out of the two of us?" He raised an eyebrow, "I thought I made that clear?" I looked away, "That's what I thought…but then earlier today, I learned something that puts serious doubts on that." He stood up straight, the atmosphere a little darker feeling, the lonely parking lights seemed not enough anymore, "What did you learn today, Sage?" he said it with a mixture of anger and fear. I took a step back, "Did you go out again after I left last night?" He rubbed a gloved hand through his hair, "Yes. I needed to take care of something. Why?" I blinked slowly, "Did you go out with another woman?" He chuckled before sitting back down, "What?" His demeanor seemed to change when I asked again, "Did you meet up with a woman last night?" He smiled, "Yes, I did." My shoulders dropped. "However, it wasn't what you're thinking it was." I looked up at him with a quizzical gaze. He grabbed me by my shoulders, "I met a woman at gift wrapping shop in the mall, to have something wrapped." I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He sighed, "Yes, it's the truth. I bought a gift and wanted it wrapped up all pretty before I gave it away." I sighed, "Well, then I over-reacted in a major way." I slumped and sat against my car, "Sorry." He stood in front of me and cupped my face with one hand and tilted it up towards him, "Why would you think I would be with another woman?" I sighed, "Well, it's not like you've actually asked me out, or have come out and said you want to be a couple. Kisses mean lots of things these days, and just being friends with benefits is a thing too." He laughed and pulled me along behind him to head back inside, "Well, I don't want to be friends with benefits, or just friends." My heart didn't hurt anymore but I was still a little upset about the whole thing. When Trent saw me come back in I apologized for taking a longer break than allowed. He waved it off, "No problem, just make sure to attend to table number 13 they are getting antsy." I rolled my eyes, of course they were. I looked over at the table, they were only 21 and looked upset that it was taking so long for a refill. Work seemed to go by very fast and when midnight rolled around I couldn't wait to head home. David was waiting on his bike by the car, "you should come over tonight before going home." He looked over at all the traffic leaving, "I'll be a few minutes behind you." I nodded, traffic was a mess on Saturdays. I was excited go see him outside of work after the misunderstanding. It made me feel like he understood why I had acted like that.

David didn't arrive at the house much later than I did. He took me by the hand and led inside, not saying a word. He pulled me along after him up the stairs to the third floor, not giving me the chance to reply to Sam and Laddie's hello's. It looked as if there was only one door up here, and David looked me in the eyes as he opened it, "Welcome to my room." I smiled as I walked past him. Over the windows were giant, thick curtains of a deep purple color. Lamps were lit in the corners, no major light source hanging from the ceiling. A four-post, canopy bed was in the middle of the room. The TV he had purchased for me was sitting across from the bed on a dresser. When I turned back to look at him, he had already taken his coat and gloves off and was sitting in a chair to take his shoes off, "Well?" I smiled, "It fits your personality for sure. It's dark," I climbed onto the bed, it was very tall, and I had a hard time keeping my shoes off of it, "and sexy." I turned to finally sit. I kicked my shoes off so I wouldn't dirty the duvet. I saw his clothes basket in the corner with lots of black shirts in it, "So you do change your clothes!" He chuckled standing up and moving onto the bed with me. He propped up all the pillows and sat up against them, pulling me backwards towards him and turning the TV on. I loved the feeling of being this close to him. He ran his fingers up and down my arms while kissing the top of my head, sending tingles down my spine. His touch was cold, "Brr, do you have poor circulation?" He chuckled, "yeah, I do. Would you like me to put my gloves back on?" I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I'll get used to it." I looked up at him with a smile, "This is nice…" He held me closer, "Yes it is." He closed his eyes and just breathed for a few minutes. The commercial on the tv was funny and when I chuckled he reopened his eyes, "Sage?" I turned my head to look back at him, "yes?" He hesitated, "I'd love for you to stay the night, if you want too." My heart skipped a beat and I had a hard time swallowing my spit, "I'd love too." He smiled and kissed me, a long deep kiss. Then we continued to snuggle up and watch tv.

He noticed when I started to fall asleep and nudged me, "Hey, I have something for you." I turned around to face him sleepily, "Okay." He got up off the bed, walked to his coat and pull out an oblong shaped gift. It was wrapped in a beautiful teal paisley paper and had some ribbon work. I smiled at him, realizing how stupid I was to have thought he wasn't interested. I carefully unwrapped the ribbon and use my nails to slice thru the tape on the paper so I wouldn't rip it. After removing the paper, I recognized the box from that store in the mall. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes, "Oh my gosh! When did you buy this?" It was my favorite bracelet, the rose gold one with sweet pea charms. He smiled, "Star told me that night at the mall. I bought it then." I shook my head in disbelief, "I love it!" He helped me put it on and then kissed the top of my hand, "It looks great on you." I smiled and then yawned, "I think I need to go to bed." He chuckled and picked up the paper, tossing it in a chair. He stripped down to his underwear and crawled underneath the sheets, waiting for me to join him. Slowly I pulled off my jeans and then unclasped my bra, pulling it off from underneath my shirt. I also took the ponytail off my shirt and let the full length fall down to my thighs. Then I too, crawled up into the bed and under the sheets. He didn't turn the lights off, he just pulled the curtains closed on all sides of the bed. It left us completely in the dark. I giggled, "it's so dark in here I can't see a thing." He chuckled and scooted closer to me, "I like the dark." I smiled, of course he would. I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me backwards into him. His body was chilly but it eventually heated up from two people being under the same sheets. He started to slowly sneak his hand up my shirt but I stopped him, "Not tonight. Tonight let's just be together like this." I turned around to face him and snuggled up into his chest, he breathed in deeply and wrapped his arms around me, "Okay."


	10. The Phone Call

(So sorry its taken a while to post a new chapter. I am taking 16 credit hrs of science courses and they are kicking my ass. Hope you enjoy, all this is leading somewhere I promise!)

It was dark. I blinked to make sure I really had opened my eyes. Remembering that I had spent the night with David, I turned to feel for him. He had rolled over onto his back. I smiled and snuggled up against his side, he was even colder than before so I wrapped myself closer to him. "David," I whispered, "Can you hear me?" Nothing. Must still be in a deep sleep. I felt the all too familiar pee cramp and groped for the curtains. When I emerged from the canopy I realized I couldn't tell what time it was so after re-closing the canopy I pulled the curtains on the window back a bit to peek outside, it was almost dark! I panicked, "Oh shit!" I flew out the bedroom down to the kitchen to use the phone. Sam and Laddie were sitting at the table eating some cookies as I ran thru the door. Sam spewed his milk, "Sage! Oh my god, you're half naked." Laddie was giggling and looking thru his fingers at me. Realizing I had forgotten to put my pants back on I blushed and back tracked- slowly, chuckling nervously. I ran back upstairs, noticing a bathroom I did the back and forth dance about whether to pee or to go put my clothes back on. I decided to pee first, locking the door behind me. My face looked tired, and my breasts were huge and floppy outside my bra. I sighed and sat down on the toilet. I flushed and proceeded to go back up to the room. By this time I could hear Michael and Star downstairs talking and a door to the left opened and Paul walked out shouting as I passed, "Nice ass!" I shook my head and found David waiting on the bed, already dressed, "Good evening, Beautiful."

I blushed, walking around the bed, "Good evening, David." As I put my jeans on he came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I stopped at his touch, unsure of what was going to come next. He rubbed one hand down my side, trailing from the outer thigh to the inner thigh and then up to my ass. I breathed in, "David." He moved away and let me finish getting dressed. After I put the bra on, I turned and looked at him, "Why did you stop?" He smirked, "I was just teasing you, I'm going to wait a while for the whole thing." I sighed crossing my arms and then heard the phone ring downstairs. I cursed myself mentally for getting distracted. I walked back down stairs and waited for Star to get off the phone. She smiled at me, "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, "I slept way longer than ever before." I grabbed the phone from her and dialed work, "Trent?" He responded, "Sage, where the fuck are you. We've all been worried." I apologized and made up an excuse about my car and then told him I'd be there shortly. He hesitated, "You know what, it's okay. We aren't that busy tonight, just take the night off." I felt my shoulders fall, "Are you sure?" He said okay and wished me a good night before hanging up. While I was hanging up the phone I noticed the calendar, today was November 7th, my father's birthday. I smiled at Lucy as she walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make another phone call. It rang several times before my mother answered, "Hello, Thompson residence." I smiled, "Hi mom." I could feel everyone watching me and I started to feel nervous. "Sweetie, I was wondering if you would call for your father. Here I'll get him on the other line; Jonathon, your daughter is on the phone!" I winced at her yelling and heard the click, "Sage! How are you, sweet pea?" I smiled at his nickname and looked down at my bracelet. "I'm good dad, just calling to wish you a happy birthday." He said thank you and continued, "Its all the better now for you calling!" I giggled, "Well how are things back home?"

They proceeded to tell me about one of our neighbors moving to Pennsylvania, my cousin tiffany got married in Las Vegas, the car stopped working again, mom had a doctor's appointment on Tuesday and then they got quiet. Mom started, "Sage…we have something bad to tell you." I bunched my eyebrows up, "What's wrong?" Dad took over as mom started to sniffle, "You're grandmother Pearl… she, uh, well, she's not going to make it to thanksgiving this year." My heart clenched and fire of tears began to form, "What happened?" I tried not to cry as he spoke, "Well, she was driving home from church on Wednesday and had a car accident. It was the other drivers fault, they are okay, but grandma Pearl, she is still in a coma. She has some broken ribs and internal bleeding that they can't stop." I stood in a daze, "When are you going to do it?" I knew immediately that they were going to take her off life support and end any suffering she was enduring. My mom at this point had to get off the phone and dad was silent, "Well, sweet heart, you should probably come home to say your goodbye and then I'll let the Dr. take care of things." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Don't worry about money, your mom and I will pay you back for the ticket." I nodded again, "Okay, dad, you don't have too, but okay. I'll be home tomorrow evening. Tell mom I love her. Good night." I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a water glass, I drank a few glasses and then looked over at David, "I need to go home and pack a few bags, would you mind giving me a ride to the airport?" He nodded, "What's going on?" I took in a deep breath, "My grandma is dying, she isn't recovering…they are taking her off life support after I say my goodbye." I couldn't make it thru the sentence without crying, there I was in front of people I barely knew, bawling my eyes out. David came over and hugged me, drawing me in to be comforted, "It's okay, Sage. It's okay."

I don't remember him driving me home and then to the airport, it was all a blur and I forgot tons of things while packing. He helped me find the soonest flight and walked with me to the boarding area when it was time, "I'm so sorry love. I hope your flight goes well…call me when you get there?" I nodded, his eyes showing concern, "I'll call you for sure. Let you know how long I'll be gone and everything." He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips as the last boarding call went out. I started to walk away and turned to look at him, he gave me his smirk before waving slightly and leaving. I sighed watching him go and boarded the plane.


	11. Hospital Visit

One day later…

I sat in the hospital room watching the machines help my grandma to breathe. It hurt my heart to see her laying there like that. I hadn't gone home, I had the cab take me directly to see grandma first. My parents were on their way back from getting something for me to eat and I was just waiting for grandma to wake up so we could talk. I wanted to tell her I loved her, and that Small Paws didn't hiss at her crocheted booties anymore…and about David and his family.

I ate my food slowly, just staring at the plate. My dad was holding grandma's hand and my mom was holding my free one. "Sage Alivia Pearl?" I looked over at the bed, Grandma's eyes were open and she wore a slight smile, "Grandma!" I ran over to the opposite side my dad was on sitting slightly next to her, "How are you feeling?" Her smiled grew bigger, "Well, it's almost like an in-between feeling Sage. I finally understand what your grandpa meant when he passed." I nodded at the memory of grandpa passing, he had said the same thing. My parents looked at each other and then they both walked out of the room as quietly as possible. My eyes started to water, "Grandma…I'm going to miss you so much…" She smiled, "Oh Sage…I won't leave you, sweetie. I'll be here and here." She pointed at my heart and my head. "I love you sweetie, but death is a part of life. We all die sometime, well we are supposed to anyway." I looked at her quizzically. She looked around as though she didn't want anyone else to hear what she was about to say, "I know what attacked you and your friend that night. Your parents didn't want me to tell you but now I think it's okay…it _was vampires."_ I raised my eyebrows, "Grandma! Vampires don't exist. It was a gang of messed up people who wanted to be vampires." The look in her eyes turned into sadness, "No…they exist. I've seen them before, when I was young and lived outside of Portland in a small town. Except they didn't feed on humans, they called themselves 'vegetarians' and lived off of animals." I sighed, "Okay, so what do I do now. Am I marked for hunting or something."

Grandma shrugged, "I don't know, but you survived and usually people don't do that. So maybe you need to do some digging of your own." I nodded and proceeded to tell her about things back home. She chuckled when I told her about small paws and her booties. Minutes turned into hours and eventually she started to dose off again. I gently began to get up and go outside to talk to my parents until she grabbed my hand and held me there, "Please, Sage…give David and his family a chance…there is more to them than meets the eye." I smiled, "Of course grandma. I love you." She nodded and dozed off. My parents took me home so I could bathe, we would talk to the doctor tomorrow. "You know mom; Grandma didn't seem to be in any type of pain. Maybe she'll pull thru." She shook her head slowly, "Sage she's on a lot of pain medication…" I sighed and thru myself on my old bed. I called David and let him know that I would be staying all week and Sam volunteered to take care of Small Paws. Then I called my boss and let him know what was going on. After that I tucked myself in bed for a very sleepless night.


	12. A funeral

(For starters I realized that I changed her grandma's conditions from being in a coma and not waking up to being severely injured and won't live much longer. I have chosen to continue with the latter of the two. Also, I want to apologize for taking this long to update and promise that I will try to update more this summer!)

The next morning, my parents woke me up, "Sage, breakfast is ready!" I smiled despite the current situation, "I'm up; be down in a minute." Since it was cloudy outside, I decided to wear a sweater dress with leggings and then hopped on down the stairs. My mom had placed the orange juice on the counter so I proceeded to pour each of us a glass and set them at the table. As we both sat down my mom raised a curious eyebrow, "So…who is this David?" I blushed as an image of him formed in my mind, "He's my boyfriend." My blush deepened into a crimson color as I tried not to look at her while I drank my juice. She motioned for me to continue so I did, "He and his family just moved into town about three weeks ago." Dad gave me a look while placing eggs and bacon on our plates, "And he already has boyfriend status?" I sighed knowing full well what he was addressing, "Dad, I know…but he's like a magnet. His whole family is really, and they are all quite welcoming. Plus, they all seem to like me, I'm pretty sure they even beat up Ricky after a scene he caused in the mall." I began to eat my breakfast when he placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into his eyes, "Just be careful, sweet pea." I gave him a small smile, "I will dad."

Afterwards we made our way to the hospital, where we found grandma talking the nurses' ear off. I looked out towards the oncoming rain clouds before sitting down in a chair close to the bed. With the nurse gone, grandma began to talk to us about her dream the previous night, "Oh it was absolutely wonderful. Jerry was waiting for me the gates to Heaven and then we went and worshipped our Lord together." My heart stopped for a second at the thought but I gave her an outward smile. The nurse came back after a few hours and dismissed us, "I'm sorry but she needs her rest." Instead of driving home, my parents thought that we should stop by grandmas' house to see what all they had to look forward to messing with.

My mom used the extra key under the herb pot to open the door. I sighed sitting on the couch as they went room to room. Grandma didn't have many possessions left. After grandpa passed away she sold most of what they owned. Bored from waiting on my parents, I made my way to the library; or what used to be the spare bedroom. I reached for a book on the top shelf but stopped as the corner of my eye caught sight of something. It was an enveloped size box, ornate in design. I sat down at the writing desk and began to open it, "now, why haven't I ever seen you before?" Shuffling through the contents, my heart began to beat faster. The box contained letters and photos of the 'vegetarian vampires' that my grandma had mentioned the day before. They stayed in touch with her as she had helped them out on a few occasions. I left the room and went back to the car as my head hurt from this new information. Back at home we received a telephone call…my grandma had passed away a few moments before. I crawled into bed letting the grief carry me into a deep sleep. Over the next few days I helped organize the funereal and contact family members. Saturday, we buried her.


	13. Paintball and a Movie

I tried my best to converse with those that came but the sadness was overwhelming. That night we all sat around a fire outside exchanging stories about grandma from throughout her life. The happy memories are what brought me around from my stupor. By Monday my parents were practically kicking me out of the house. My mom grabbed my hand as dad loaded my things in the Taxi, "You've helped all you can. It's time for you to go back to your home. You have a job and friends that probably miss you. Trust me, we have things handled here."

I was happy to be heading home, but my heart was heavy with the fact that vampires may exist. When my plane landed, I phoned a Taxi up to take me home. If I was right about David and his family, they wouldn't be able to pick me up during the day. As soon as I got home I called Trent, "Sage? How are you? Did everything go okay?" I answered all his questions and then asked if I could come work that evening. He hesitated, "Of course…but only if you're ready to come back to work. I know what it's like to lose someone." I reassured him that I was fine before we hung up and I proceeded to get ready to go in. On my way inside the club I noticed several new missing persons' photos hanging up on the wall. My gut dropped as I walked in and Bradley saw me first. He rushed over to my side embracing me in a crushing hug, "Oh, Sage, how are you honey?" I looked up at him with a small smile, "I'm okay, but it'll take time...you know?" He nodded as Vicky came running down the stairs at me, "I know someone who will be happy to see you!" She giggled and punched my arm playfully.

Bradley rolled his eyes, "He's been in more a weird mood than normal since you've been gone." I smiled widely, "Well, I'll be happy to see him this evening too." I was excited to see him, but now I was also slightly scared…what if he _was_ a _vampire_. The next few hours were slow, which is normal for a Monday evening. Mitch was asking how things had gone in Portland and if my flight was okay when I heard a familiar voice from behind me, "Well, hello there." I threw aside my nervousness, turning and throwing my arms around his waist, "David!" His low chuckled rumbled through his chest, before he kissed me quickly. The others had gone to their table after waving at me and David followed suit. I turned to Mitch before going to get their orders, "Hey…have you ever seen them come in during the day?" He shook his head as he made a drink for the lonely lady at the end of the bar, "Nope, always after sunset. Why?" I shrugged and walked off to the table. As I approached them Star spoke first, "I'll have some red wine tonight." Smiling I glanced at the others who all ordered their normal. Marko caught my eye as I began to leave, "Hey, mom would like you to come over again for dinner tomorrow." I nodded wondering how she knew I was home already, "Sounds great." David grabbed my hand and kissed it, "When do you get off tonight." I bent down next to his ear, "Same time as always silly. 12." He smirked as I walked away. The night went by much faster than earlier. Most likely because Marko and Paul kept telling jokes and David was constantly kissing my hand.

When closing time came the gang was waiting outside for me, Star looked hopeful as she asked, "Would you like to go for a ride this evening?" I shook my head, her eyes turning sad, "I'm sorry Star. I'm just awfully tired tonight and want to go home and sleep." They nodded and waved goodbye. David pulled me into one last hug, "I sure missed you, babe." I smiled into his chest, "I missed you too." He placed a light kiss on my forehead before raking off towards his family. Small Paws was curled up on the couch when I arrived home. I picked her up and carried her upstairs with me. I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Instead of going to sleep like I had planned I pulled out my laptop and did some research. The first few entries brought up the normal vampire mythology. After a few hours, I eventually found a site that seemed to go into more details on their history and mentioned how some lived in modern times. Vegetarianism seemed to be shunned but did take place among some families. Yawning I curled up on my side and let all the information sink in. They did live in a dark house, slept during the day and only came out at night. Except Sam, he did come out during the day…curious. I fell asleep shortly afterwards. My alarm went off at noon waking me up for the day. I immediately began getting ready for a night at their home. I put on jeans and a off the shoulder top. I must have lost a little weight while I was gone because my jeans weren't as tight as before I left.

Laddie answered the door before I could knock, "Sage!" He grabbed my hand and lead me through the house and out the back. Max was grilling food, "Dad, Sage is here!" Max looked up at me and smiled, beer in hand he motioned for me to grab one for myself, "We thought we'd grill out tonight; I hope you're okay with that?" I nodded as I opened my beer, "I love to grill out." He smiled, "Have a seat. We also have a game a paint ball planned and then a movie shown on big screen." I laughed as I noticed what he was talking about. There in a tree was a giant movie screen for later, "Sounds fun, Max." Sam walked out of the house carrying a box of blankets and pillows for the movie. He dropped it and ran over to me, "Guess who got a job?" I raised an eyebrow, "Let's see…Laddie?" He rolled his eyes playfully, "No! I did." I gave him a big smile, "That's great Sam. Where?" He said it was at the comic book store and he was being payed ten dollars an hour, "I'm very happy for you." As I opened another beer Lucy and Star came from the wood. Lucy gave me a hug, "Oh how wonderful of you to come. It should be a great evening." She made her way inside the house shouting over her shoulder, "The boys should be home any minute now." Star and I hooked arms as she walked me over to the porch swing, "How was your family?" Sighing I started talking about my grandma and then the family at her funeral, "My uncle was practically wasted in front of everyone." She gave me a sympathetic look, "We all have that one family member. Ours is Paul." We laughed a lot at that. "Did someone say my name?" Paul shouted as they all walked around the corner. All four of them grabbed beers before coming and sitting around us. I was about to ask what they had been out doing when Max shouted, "Foods ready." We all got up and headed towards the table they had set up. David came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Mhmm, your hair smells delicious." I chuckled and looked up at him, his chin touching my forehead, "Yeah it's some shampoo that my grandma made, rose and mint. She had a lot of it stocked up so I helped myself." He laughed and let me go so we could get our plates.

I ate my food rather quickly as I hadn't eaten all day and Marko mentioned it. I threw a piece of bread at him, "Shut up. I'm hungry leave me alone." We all laughed. I downed a few more beers as I knew the game of paint ball was coming up and I was dreading it. I rolled my eyes thinking about it, I hated running. In fact, I hated sports in general. I loosely held the paint gun that had been handed to me. We were divided into teams and each team had their own glow in the dark color of paintball. I whispered rather louder than I meant, "It's really not fair." Dwayne heard me and poked me with a stick, "All is fair in love and war. This is war." He laughed as he ran over to his team. Max set a timer and then proceeded to give us the rules, "We'll do a 30-minute game. The team with the least shots of paint wins. Go!"

I didn't even think; I just ran as fast as my chubby little legs would let me. I prayed that I wouldn't be shot; paint balls hurt. I giant bush came into view and I dived behind it. As I sat there waiting for someone to come along I realized that my weight wasn't my biggest problem in this game. My heart was beating tremendously which meant, if they were vampires they could hear me no matter where I hid. I was one of two humans playing, Sam being the other one, and we were going to lose. Would they be able to control themselves…Sam would probably be okay as he was family but me; I was walking dinner. I stopped imagining them rip into my throat when I heard footsteps coming. I took aim in the direction and shot them as soon as they came into view *PHOP*, "Ow!" I grimaced, "Sorry, Sam." He chuckled and found me, "Sage, we are on the same team." I laughed nervously, "it's really hard to tell who's who in the dark." He nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, we decided to head back towards the house. Marko jumped down from a tree, "Got you suckers!" He shot both of us and then ran away. I took aim and shot him back *PHOP*; a twig snapped to our left and I shot that way too *PHOP*. Star came walking out from the darkness, a new green glowing spot on her shirt, "Thanks guys." We laughed and took off towards the house. We heard Paul laughing as he shot Marko, "Yeah!" Sadly, we hadn't been quiet enough, Max and Lucy both took a shot at us. Sam got his mom back and I shot Paul. By the time we heard the timer going off I was splattered with paint and out of breath. I put my hands up to show I was done, "I need a drink." Paul laughed playfully pushing me off to the side, "Me too, sweet thang." As we all came into the back yard I noticed Michael and David hadn't come back yet. Star seemed to notice too, "Probably just got lost in the dark." She laughed it off and opened my beer for me. I smiled back at her as I took a drink.

I helped Sam set up the blankets and pillows for the movie, we were going to watch the old silent film of Dracula. I laughed on the inside. The smell of popcorn filled the air as Lucy and Max came out of the house with a few bowls and set them around the blankets for us. A few minutes into the movie I saw Michael and David coming out of the woods, they didn't sit down with us though. They went straight inside, I thought to myself, "I wonder what happened?" I settled back down into my spot and focused on the movie. Halfway through I felt someone sitting down next to me. Looking over I saw David. He gave me a small smirk and put his arm around me; pulling me into his side. I snuggled in but something wasn't quite right, he never relaxed. It was as if he was a statue. I whispered to him, "Is everything okay?" He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and snuggled further into him. A gentle shaking woke me up, "Sage, babe. Let's get inside and go to bed. The movie is over." I nodded standing up, "I guess I can spend the night." He smirked at me and lead the way upstairs. I snuggled into the blankets fell asleep quickly

Almost a mistake with David-

Max set a timer and then proceeded to give them the rules, "We'll do a 30-minute game. The team with the least shots of paint wins. Go!" David watched as Sage and Sam took off into the direction. Immediately he took a shot at Michael and then flew up into a tree. He followed him, _~David, you should be careful about doing that. What if she saw? ~_ He grunted in response, _~She didn't, she was already too far into the woods. ~_ Michael took a shot David and then ran off to find Star. Marko spoke up _~ haha this is the best, she shot Sam.~_ Everyone chuckled, David started to head toward her to take a shot. As he neared her and Sam, Laddie sent out a thought, _~Paul you just can't stand there and shoot me. Go shoot someone else. ~_ David smirked and helped Laddie out, _~Paul, Marko is up by the house. ~_ David was about to jump out and scare Sage when her scent hit him. It seemed so much stronger than normal and that most have been because she ran in fear of being hit. He heard them agree to head back to the house and her heart began to beat faster than before, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins grew louder as the scent grow stronger. David couldn't control himself, his vampire form protruded and he lunged for her. Before he reached her Michael came from the right and tackled him to the ground. They fought for a few minutes but in the end David was pinned down and couldn't get up. Slowly he regained control of himself and Michael got up, "David that was really close. What the hell happened?" David stood up, dusting his shirt and pants off. He sighed, "I almost killed her. Michael, her blood smelled even better than it normally does. It was rushing so fast…I lunged." They didn't say a word for a few moments and then Michael grabbed David by the shoulder, "Well, we should probably avoid sports while Sage is over." David nodded and they made their way back to the house.

When they arrived, the movie had been on for a few minutes. David glanced over at Sage, she was watching them walk out of the woods. He walked into the house, ashamed of what almost happened. It took another 40 minutes before he summoned the courage to go out and sit next to her. She looked over him and smiled. He gave her a small smirk and put his arm around her shoulders; pulling her into his side. Sage snuggled in but he couldn't relax. Her blood had calmed and wasn't so prominent but the faint scent reminded him of the whole thing. He didn't move as he was afraid that he would lose control again. Sage whispered, "Is everything okay?" He nodded and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled further into him. After the movie ended he gently shook her awake, "Sage, babe. Let's get inside and go to bed. The movie is over." She nodded standing up, "I guess I can spend the night." He smirked at her and lead the way upstairs. He watched as she snuggled into the blankets fell asleep. Once he was sure she wouldn't be waking up he took off to feed.

His victim was a lone man swimming in a lake, he didn't take his time and taunt him. David dived into the water and grabbed the man by his hair, lifting him out of the water high into air. The man's screams filled the air around him as did the sound of his rushing blood. He flew into the nearest tree and bit down into his victim's shoulder, ripping into the flesh; blood spewing out into the night. David bit into him again and again, the feeling of fleshing tearing away igniting his animal instincts. He drank deeply trying to erase the scent of Sage's blood from his head. It worked but David knew he couldn't ever risk that again, so what Michael said would happen, no more sports while she was around the house. After he finished draining the man he lit a fire and disposed of the body. Once he arrived back home he shed the blood-stained clothes and washed himself off. Quietly he slipped under the covers, wrapping Sage in his arms, pulling her close and falling into the day's slumber.


	14. Just Another Day

I woke up before David, which meant it must still be daylight out. I shook my head at myself, what the hell am I doing? If he is a vampire, then this is extremely dangerous! They could even be planning to kill me for some ritual or something. I looked over at him, peacefully sleeping away. I know he couldn't hear me from the other day when I asked him if he was awake. I needed to find a way to bring it up. I mean if they are vampires, obviously, the missing people around here have been their…meals. I shuddered at the thought, not able to prevent the image of David biting into my neck and emptying me of all life entering my mind. What if he didn't finish; leaving me to become a vampire? I'd be a vegetarian...goodness this is so stupid. Vampires don't exist. That family my grandma knew was just crazy and should have been in an institution. I kissed his cheek, slowly getting out of bed to put my jeans on. Then I quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. The clock read 9 am, "Good morning" came from behind me. It was Sam, I smiled at him, "Good morning, want some breakfast?" He nodded grabbing some eggs out of the fridge, "Also…could I have a ride to work?" I laughed, "Of course." After eating, we walked down to my place so I could change into clean clothes. I also fed Small Paws. On the way to the store I decided to ask Sam some questions, "So…does your family always sleep all day long?" He hesitated, "Well, yeah, except Laddie. Sometimes he gets up earlier." I nodded, "How come? I mean they don't have jobs or anything." Sam seemed to be getting nervous about the conversation, "Well…Max owns a restaurant in town. He bought it while you were in Portland. He goes in sometimes to check on it. Mom doesn't have to work because he makes enough and my siblings just party too much." I nodded, not wanting to press the issue, but I got the feeling he wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Have a good evening Sam! What time do I need to pick you up?" He waved me goodbye, "6, if you don't mind." I drove away feeling kind of bad that I made him uncomfortable.

I drove around to Spice deciding to clock in early, "Hey, Trent I have to leave around 6 to pick up Sam but then I'll be back if that's okay?" He nodded, "That's fine, don't forget tomorrow is Amanda's birthday. I gave you girls the night off to go celebrate." I gasped, "Oh crap, I did forget. What am I going to buy her?" He shrugged as he walked off. Bradley was tending tables so I helped Mitch make drinks. For the middle of the week it was unusually busy causing me to do a double take when the clock read 6:30, "Oh shit I got to go. Be back in 30!" I ran to my car and booked it the comic store, luckily Sam was talking to a co-worker and didn't seem upset. As he sat down in the car I apologized, "Sam I so sorry, work was really busy and I didn't notice the time." Sam looked over at me and shrugged, "It's okay, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I've just never been asked those questions before." I sighed and headed towards his house, "It's cool, I didn't mean to pry into your family's business." He flashed a grin and turned on the music to fill the silence. I dropped him off at the drive way and headed back to work.

Mitch noticed when I walked back in, "Thank god, get your ass back here! I need help." I laughed seeing how swamped he was and rushed to my friend's aid. Eventually we got caught up, "Geez why are there so many people here tonight?" Vicky came waltzing up to the bar, "The game that's on, it's a local team rivalry thing." I did one big nod, "Oh, I see." Pretending to be interested, "So…is it football?" She laughed, "Oh no, it's a hockey game." I looked down at the bar, wiping it down, "Well, can't say I'm interested. Because that would be a lie." She laughed as Mitch gave her a few drinks to take to table 5. I looked at the time. David and his gang would be here any minute. Surely Sam would have told them about the questions I asked, I just hoped they wouldn't be upset. Sure enough like clockwork they came sauntering in, Star waved at me. I waved back; grinning at David who walked up to the bar and leaned onto it acting hurt, "You didn't tell me goodbye this morning." Rolling my eyes, I made his drink, "I kissed you goodbye. It's not my fault you didn't feel it." He smirked leaning in closer as I handed his glass to him, "Why don't you remind me where it went." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now go sit down. You're distracting me from my work." He chuckled as he walked to the table. Mitch snapped his fingers in front of me, "You okay?" I blushed, "yeah." I took drinks to the rest of them, using the opportunity to tell them about Amanda's birthday party tomorrow night so I wouldn't be able to hang out.

They seemed disappointed but understood, David grabbed my hand to keep me from leaving, "You know, you could always quite work." I gave him a quizzical look, "Oh?" He nodded, "Yeah, I can take care of you." I blushed, "I don't know…I actually like to work. Besides isn't it a little soon to be offering to pay my bills?" He shook his head, "I don't think so." I took in a quick breath, "I'll think about it." He smirked and let me get back to work. They left early, Marko with a girl in tow. David was waiting for me by the car at closing time, "I didn't want to leave without saying goodnight." I sat on the roof of my car, "So what all are you going to do when you go home?" He stood in front of me, moving a strand of hair off my face., "I'll probably watch something on tv to pass the time, Paul wants to play twister so I will most likely end up playing that and then go to bed, thinking about you." I blushed, looking up into his eyes. He smiled, a real smile, "You?" I shrugged looking up at the stars, "Read or watch tv, take a shower. I need to shave my legs, since I will be going out tomorrow. Then go to bed." He smirked, "Will you be thinking about me when you go to sleep?" He leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips. I answered softly, "Most definitely." I smiled, kissing him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him close to me. Our lips moved perfectly together. His feeling rough but the expression gentle and hungry for more. One of his hands held my head gently and the other held my hand tight in his own. I don't know how long we kissed each other but I was out of breath when we parted. His eyes full of lust. My heart pounding nervously and then he kissed me on the hands, "Goodnight, Sage." I watched him as he drove off, the sound of his bike fading as he went further away. I sighed getting in my car and drove home. I did exactly as I said I would. Watched a little tv, showered and shaved, then I went to sleep; thinking about David going to sleep while thinking of me.


	15. The Truth Revealed

The next day I threw on some clothes and drove to the mall. I spent hours shopping for Amanda's present. I found the perfect gift at Rue 21. It was a green paisley shrug. She was always complaining about being cold so I knew she would love. I also bought a shade of lipstick too matched. I passed Torrid on my out catching Eliza's attention, "Hey! Come on in, I haven't seen you in a while." I grinned, walking in, "I know, I've been busy." I filled her in on everything that was going on in my life and she gasped, "Oh you just have to have this dress we got in. It'll be perfect for tonight." She ran to the back of the store and brought it out, "Don't say no because I'm buying it for you." She laughed, holding it up for me to see. It was a deep purple color with mid length sleeves and tight peplum bodice that connected to a pencil skirt. I thanked her and went home to get ready. I wore the bracelet David bought me and gold earrings with heels to match. I curled my hair, using bobby pins to keep it in place.

Around 7 I made my way over to Spice which was the agreed meeting spot. Amanda and Vicky were sitting at the bar sipping on a drink. I walked up behind Amanda, "Happy Birthday!" As she turned I handed her the gift bag, she smiled, "Damn you look great!" I laughed and sat down, "I never get to go out so I wanted to look good." She opened her gift, hugging me immediately, "Oh, I love it! The color is great and it fits!" She put it on, "Does it match?" I nodded, "Actually it does. How funny." We all ordered a drink waiting for Samantha to show up, she came running into the club, "Oh thank goodness you didn't leave without me. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Happy Birthday Amanda!" We chuckled as she handed her a gift. She unwrapped it to find a music box styled like the one from Anastasia, "Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you." Samantha ordered a drink and then we headed off to the restaurant, Sweet Basil. As we were seated I recognized the owner; Max. He noticed me and came over to greet us, "Sage! Wow you look absolutely stunning. Don't worry ladies tonight your meal is on the house. Please help yourselves to our finest wines." We laughed and ordered what we wanted, Amanda glanced over at me, "Isn't he your boyfriend's dad?" I nodded while taking a sip of wine, "Yep and I guess he likes me a lot." They raised their glasses in agreement. Amanda gave a toast, "To the best friends I could ever ask for and a fantastic night out!" We cheered, "So where do you want to go after this?" Vicky started to flap her hand around, "Oh! There is this new club on the other side of town, we should go there!" Amanda laughed, "Okay, I think Eliza was just talking about it, isn't it called, 'Temptation'?" Vicky nodded as she took another bite of food. Max came back to make sure everything was going okay and then ordered us a taxi so we wouldn't have to drive and could have an even better night. I thanked him, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.

When the taxi dropped us off the guy said he would be waiting in the parking lot when we were ready to leave. The que line wasn't too long, we waited for about 30 minutes before they let us in, "Ladies, have a good time." The guy winked at me as I passed causing me to blush. Once inside Amanda ordered two rounds of shots. The décor was very modern, with big comfy benches around a circle table. The lights weren't too bright but it wasn't creepy either. Overall it was probably up with Spice rating wise. I winced as we downed the shots, "Gawd, why shots?" Amanda laughed, "Something different." She dragged us all out on the dance floor and the party began. I wound up dancing with Vicky because she didn't want to dance with a stranger yet. After a few songs, we all went back to our seats and ordered more drinks. This pattern continued for the next several hours, we were all wasted. After round 7, a group of guys came over and asked us to dance. Tom, the one I was dancing with seemed to be interested in other things. His hands kept travelling down my thighs. I had to remove them from my ass several times. After the fourth time, I just walked away and went back to our table. He didn't seem too offended as he started to dance with someone else. The girls came back over, asking what happened. They all started to trash talk him and Vicky quipped, "Too bad David isn't here. He'd beat him up." I laughed as we downed the next round of shots that appeared. Amanda looked at me mischievously, "So… have you guys had sex yet?" I must have turned crimson because they all started to tease me, "No! We haven't. David has been a gentleman when it comes to that issue, but I'm starting to wish he would make a move already." Samantha laughed, "Oh, whatever! He is all about you. You have to have had sex by now." I shook my head, "Nope, sorry, I have no details to give. Except I have seen him shirtless…let's just say he is extremely fit." Yet another round of shots appeared which we drank cheering each other on, then took off to the dance floor. Out of nowhere, Tom was dancing next to me, trying to grab my ass again. I gave him an evil look which seemed to get the point across. A few songs later all the alcohol started to hit me. The whole room became hazy. Samantha grabbed my arm, "I don't know if it's all the alcohol or what but I think I see your friends here." We all turned to see where she was looking. Low and behold there stood Marko, Dwayne and Paul, the others not too far behind them. Amanda hollered getting their attention, "Hey! Dwayne, over here!" All three of them turned toward us and waved in excitement. They grabbed Michael and David so they could all come over.

David had a lit cigarette in his hand. He took a long drag as he took in my figure clad in the form fitting dress. Smoke spiraled sexily out from his mouth as my name left his lips, "Sage…" His eyes said the rest. I licked my lips and smiled, "David." The girls and I started dancing again, I tried not to think about David watching but I knew he was. What I didn't see was each one of the others disappear for about 30 minutes a piece. A slower song came on and David came up behind me, his gloved hands running down the sides of my body and then turning me around to face him. We stood as close as possible as he led the dancing. His hand dropped down to my lower back and then slowly onto my ass which he squeezed lightly. I blushed, biting my lip and he let out a low chuckle that sounded more primal than before. Suddenly I was ripped out of David's arms, "So you let him touch your ass and not me. What the hell? Slut." My eyebrows creased, "I don't really know you, of course you couldn't touch my ass. This is my boyfriend; he can touch whatever he likes." He looked over at David and then back at me, "Oh yeah your boyfriend, whatever. A fat ass chick like you would never get him as your boyfriend." David stepped between the two of us, "I am her boyfriend. Do you mind repeating what you said I couldn't quite hear you?" Tom repeated his previous statement and David punched him once in the stomach. The guy was doubled over as David leaned down to his ear, "Care to apologize?" The guy shook his head as he stood up, "I don't have too fucking apologize." He made to walk away but turned back and punch David in the face. David flew at him, tackling him to the ground. Before it could go much further a bouncer arrived and kicked them both out. I rushed outside with them to make sure David was okay. I didn't get the chance to check on him as the fight rekindled where it had left off before the interruption. At one point, I swear I saw his face change and Tom confirmed it as he started to freak out.

Michael and the others appeared pulling David off him. I looked at David in concern, "Are you okay?" He nodded. I watched Tom and his friends make a quick getaway, "I think I want to go home now." He grabbed my hand, "I'll take you." I nodded and went back inside to tell my friends I was leaving. He helped me onto his bike and started to drive me home. The whole time I couldn't stop seeing his face during the fight. It reminded me…of that night in the alleyway. Fear started to fill my heart, "David pull over. Please." He did so without asking why. I got off and walked into the grass taking my heels off. He lit a cigarette, "Are you okay, babe?" I nodded, "Yeah, or I will be. David…" He took a drag, "Yes?" He seemed scared of what I was going to say, "Your face…it changed during the fight. I may be drunk but I know what I saw." He looked off into the distance, "Sage, that's ridiculous. Why would my face change?" I straightened my stance and looked into his eyes, "Because you're a vampire, aren't you?" David sighed and put the cigarette out, "There's no such thing as vampires, Sage." My heart beat ridiculously fast at what was about to happen, "Don't lie to me David." He walked up to me and shouted angrily, "You want the truth? That I'm a monster who feeds on the blood of humans. I never die, I never grow older and I enjoy killing my prey. I am a vampire, Sage!" He turned away and turned back showing me his demonic form. Piercing yellow eyes shone out from a protruded forehead, fangs extended and his hands had grown claw like nails. I took a step back, tripping onto the grass, "Oh my god, it's true." I stared at him in fear, quivering and unable to speak words. Unable to move. He immediately turned into his normal form and dropped down on the grass in front of me, "Say something." He put a hand on my cheek, "Please." I blinked a few times, tears escaping down my face, "Take me home." He nodded helping me up and back onto the bike. The rest of the ride was silent; the air tense.

When we pulled into my driveway I got off and stood next to his bike, "Is everyone else a vampire too?" He gripped the handles tighter, "Yes. Except Sam." I nodded and began to walk away. He grabbed my hand kissing it softly, "Sage." I pulled my hand away gently, "I need time to think David. You know I was attacked by a vampire. I saw my best friend killed and now I know that you are just like our attackers…It's probably best if you guys don't come to the bar tomorrow." He exhaled slowly, "Fine." He turned and took off down the road, his bike roaring loudly. Sleep wouldn't come as I tossed and turned thinking about my friend Kayla dying the way she did. That's what David did to his victims…and by his own words, he enjoyed it. I was in love with a murderer. I threw myself onto the other side of the bed sighing in frustration. My grandma had been right; she did know vegetarian vampires. I need to talk to my therapist tomorrow first thing. David's smirk came into my mind and I started to cry. I'm in love with a vampire, I thought wiping my tears away…maybe he'll become a vegetarian. I forced myself to fall asleep and I dreamed of a field. I was standing in the middle of it and David was off in the distance. I ran towards him only to find that he was feeding. Their throat had been torn out and blood was pooling around them. I was frightened but didn't run, "David, look at me." He turned his demonic form still showing. Behind him was a hunter about to run a stake through his chest. Without thinking I shoved him to the side and the stake pieced my skin, ramming deep into my body. The hunter ran off horrified as I fell to the ground dying. David pulled me into his arms, "Sage, no, baby, don't leave me." He was hurriedly trying to stop the bleeding but I was losing consciousness quickly, "Please, let me save you." I lifted a hand up to his face, "I love you." He started to cry as I closed my eyes and whispered, "Do it." Before he could do anything, I woke up, covered in sweat.


	16. Compromise

I called Dr. Greenfield and had her fit me in for an appointment in an hour. I dressed quickly, not bothering with make-up. I called a Taxi to take me to my car; the ride to her office was full of angst and thinking about how I could talk about this without talking about it. It was only a few minutes before she called me into the room, "Now, Sage, what's wrong?" I hesitated, "What if you found out that something that shouldn't exist actually did?" She raised an eyebrow, "Like what? Santa?" I laughed, "Sure." She sighed, "Well, I guess depending on what it was, you would have to decide if it was a good thing or bad thing. What was the cause of its creation?" I nodded, "It's David. He and I have been dating. Last night I found out something about him that frightened me at first…then I had a dream and now I don't know what to do." Dr. Greenfield sat up and grabbed my hand, "It's okay, Sage. First, find out what made him into the man he is today. Then decide if you can continue your relationship with him." We discussed work and the party the previous night before she sent me home.

I dressed for work and ate some food. Small Paws ran to the door when the doorbell went off. I opened it to find Sam standing there, "Sage, can I come in?" I nodded, "Sure, Sam." He walked nervously to the couch, "Look, I don't mean to butt into anything but even if you decide not to date David anymore, I hope you'll still be friends with me." I sighed sitting down next to him, "Of course Sam! David has nothing to do with our friendship okay?" He smiled at me, "Good, I was worried." I laughed a little, "Well, you don't need to be. I am afraid I have to go to work though." He nodded and we both left the house. Bradley and Samantha were the only other people working this evening so it was busy. I didn't even notice how fast the shift was going by until Samantha said, "Your boyfriend should be coming in anytime now." She winked at me, I smiled, "I don't think they'll be coming tonight. They were pretty worn out from last night." That wasn't a total lie. She nodded and went back to her tables. I had trouble focusing on the rest of my shift. David had listened and given me time to think. I know it must have been hard for him, I miss him too, even if it was only one night. After work I went home, made dinner and went to bed.

I didn't wake up until 2 pm and felt a lot better than I did the day before. A knock on the door brought me out of the kitchen. It was Sam, "Hey, I was wondering if you would show me whatever you have out in the shed." I grinned, "Yeah, come on." I waved for him to come through the house with me. I unlocked the doors and placed rocks in front of them to keep the shed open. Sam walked up to some of the figures I had made already, "Whoa, these are awesome! Can you eat it?" Laughing I pulled out a tightly closed box, "Yes, you can. Most people don't like the taste though. Here want to make something?" I offered him some pliable gum paste. He snickered, "It's just like play dough." I also began to work some in my hands, thinking about what I wanted to make. Soon I had formed a round body and decided to make a panda. Sam grunted, "This is awful, how do you do it?" I looked up at him to see what roughly looked like a turtle, "I've had more practice. Plus, your turtle isn't all that bad." He shook his head, "It's supposed to be a giraffe, damn it." I stifled my laughter as he smashed it with a punch. He stayed over for dinner; the phone rang interrupting our meal. When I answered it, Lucy was on the other end, "Hi, Sage. Is Sam over there?" I informed her that he was to which she asked me to go ahead and send him home. He left, waving at me after he walked down the driveway. When the cleaning was done I went to bed.

I showered and dressed in something casual, then I waited for sunset. We needed to talk, not only David and I but his family too. As soon as the sun finished setting I made my way over to their home. I didn't get the chance to knock on the door before Laddie opened it, "Sage!" He smiled grabbing my hand, "I'm glad you're here." I smiled down at him and then he led me into the living room where everyone was gathering, I guess they could smell me or something. Lucy smiled gently, "Hello, dear. I wasn't expecting you to come back." I hesitated giving her a small smile instead of speaking. David and Michael came down from upstairs. David stood up straighter, waiting for whatever I had to say, "I need to talk to you all. I'm sure David has let you know what happened the other night." Max nodded, "Yes, unfortunate turn of events I must say." I raised an eyebrow, "I for one don't appreciate lies and am glad to finely know the truth." He looked taken aback.

I continued, "This may be personal but I need to know how David became a vampire. I want to know how all of you became vampires." One-by-one I learned how their lives had changed. David began to speak after Max finished explaining how he was born a vampire, "What I told you before on the back porch was true. I grew up in the country on a large farm, in a large family. I was the oldest son out of 8 kids, 22 years old. Our father died during a farming accident and when the issue arose I had to go to war; defending my country and my family. It was our third week in battle, I was exhausted emotionally and hadn't slept well the night before. During a skirmish that day, I was stabbed by an enemy with their bayonet and left by my company to bleed to death. Max and a woman called, the widow Johnson, found me before I fainted and offered me a way out of death. I feared dying and took it…now I am here and have another family, one that will never die." I learned that David sired his brothers; all either dying or having had a bad life. Then I learned that Lucy was Max's caller. The one person who was meant for him. This led to Michael being brought into the family, Lucy following him. It's very rare to find a caller; apparently, I was David's. Usually if found the vampire can't control themselves from attacking and feeding on the person but if the vampire is strong enough they can be together. They then explained what happened in the woods during our game of paintball. I looked over at David, he looked down towards the carpet. Sam then began to talk about becoming a vampire after he turned 21.

I slumped back into my chair trying to absorb all the new information, "Wow…" was all I could muster. David sat down next to me, "Sage? Are you going to be okay?" I nodded, "I think I need something to drink." Star ran to the kitchen and brought me a glass of ice water, "Here." I thanked her. Drinking it all down, I looked up at them, "Do you all feed on humans or are some of you vegetarians?" David looked at me shocked, "How do you know about vegetarian vampires?" It was then my turn to explain about my grandmother and her past, "She is the one who told me to give you all a chance. I think she figured it out as I told her about you all. I only started to piece it together afterwards." Star smiled, "Lucy, Laddie and I are vegetarians." I smiled, "Good, I'm glad some of you are." I looked at David and put my hand on top of his, "I'm hungry, would you all mind if we ate?" Lucy laughed, "Of course, come on into the kitchen and I'll make us something." David walked next to me, keeping his hands behind his back.

He sat down across from me, searching my face for any clues on what I was going to decide about them; about us. I looked down at my thighs, "David." He leaned forward, "Yes?" I continued to look down, "I don't want to stop seeing you…in fact I'm in love with you. Very much so." I heard his chair move. He bent down cupping my face in his hands, "Good, because I am in love with you as well." He kissed me tenderly and I continued, "There has to be a compromise. I can't stand the thought of you killing people…so you have to promise me that you'll try to be a vegetarian." He kissed my temple, "I promise." I smiled hesitantly at him, "Thank you." Sam came into the kitchen and sat down where David had been previously, "Well are you two going to get married?" I shot him a look and then looked at David who has a smirk on his face as I answered, "I don't know. Not right now, anyway."


	17. Holiday Hell

A few weeks passed and I found myself spending almost all my time at their house. If I wasn't at work or sleeping I was there; either playing with Laddie in the backyard, reading comics with Sam or sitting in the living room with the others. David started leaving the house to hunt with Lucy and Star instead of the boys. I could tell that it was a struggle for him but I appreciated the effort. Winter had hit fast and hard. Christmas was just around the corner, the amount of time that had passed since my grandmother's funeral seemed unreal.

A fire was blazing in the living room where I was playing cards with Dwayne, Paul, Michael and Marko. Sam was at work. I heard Star laughing and David growling at her as they returned from hunting, "Shut up." I looked up at him as he entered the room shaking snow off his coat. He hung it up by the fireplace so it could dry and made his way over to sit behind me, "What's up?" He grunted, grabbing himself some cards so he could play too, "I have to eat like 4 animals to fill up, it's aggravating." Star shouted from the kitchen, "Especially if they hop away." Paul snorted at the thought of David trying to catch a bunny rabbit. I gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry David. I understand it must be difficult." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck, "I'll survive. Being with you is worth it." His stubble tickled my neck causing me to giggle and shrink away slightly. He chuckled asking for another card.

The phone rang and Lucy called to me, "Sage, it's your parents." I got up, placing my cards face down, "No cheating you guys." David slapped my butt as I walked away. I rubbed it giving him a playful hurt look. Marko laughed, "I bet she likes it." Dwayne slapped him on the head, "Shut up and take your turn." Lucy smiled at me as I took the phone from her, "Hello?" My dad answered, "Sweet pea, I was just calling to let you know we booked our flights! We will get into town around 8pm on the 23rd." I choked on air causing Max, Laddie and Star to look at me in concern. I waved to let them know I was alright. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming here for Christmas. I figured I was flying out to you," I managed to get out before my dad yelled something to my mom, "Well, we wanted to meet David and his family. I figured what was a better time than the holidays? I mean you are still seeing him, aren't you?" Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded, "Yeah, we are still dating." He said that was good and they couldn't wait to see me. After a word from mom about the hotel they were staying at, we said our goodbyes.

Max looked up from his book, "Getting Christmas visitors, are you?" I chuckled mischievously, "Actually, Max, we all are. My parents want meet all of you." His face went blank, "Well…that's unexpected." Lucy clapped her hands together, "I think it's a wonderful idea! We can decorate the house and buy gifts for each other. It'll be a fun time." Max smiled up at her, "Oh, I'm sure you will make it a wonderful time. I'm just worried about the boys." He stood up, heading towards the living room. I followed quickly, "Alright all of you listen up. For once, we are celebrating Christmas in this house. Sage's parents are coming and I want you all on your best behavior. We can't deal with any mistakes. Also, we only have 6 days to get the house ready; prepare for holiday hell." Paul stared at us, mouth open with some food showing, "Seriously?" I nodded from behind Max, "Yeah, sorry guys. I know you said you don't celebrate the holidays. I hope you don't mind, it should only be this once." Marko stood up, "I don't mind at all. I'm off to shop for presents, anyone who wants to brave the mall with me is welcome." With that he, Paul and Dwayne left to go to the mall. I was stunned, "I expected more of a fight about this." Max looked back at me, "I did too, Sage. I did too." David tossed his cards down on the table, "Well I guess we'll need a tree and crap." Lucy yelled as she came running into the room, "We are getting a real tree! I hate fake ones. They don't give off the right feeling." David smirked over at her, "That's the first time you've ever yelled about something." She smiled a little and huffed, "Well, I'm just very opinionated on the matter."

I grabbed my coat, "I need to decorate my house too. It would be weird if my parents figured out I practically live here." David followed suit; the rest of the family joining us on our tree hunt. It didn't take long to find a tree farm, but then the agony of picking one out dragged the simple task out for over an hour. Laddie sighed and kicked at the snow, "I'm ready to go home. Just pick one out already!" I chuckled, the one for my house already picked and loaded on the transport truck. The cold from the being in the snow seeped in through my shoes; sending a shiver up my spine. David noticed and pulled me into him to try to help me keep warm. Finally, Lucy decided on a tree and we all headed home. The delivery guy met me at my door, "Where would you like it set up?" I opened the door wide, pointing to the right far corner, "Right there should be fine." It didn't take ten minutes after he left for Small Paws to climb into it and rest on a limb. "What a dork," I whispered softly as I headed upstairs to go to bed. I found David sitting on the window sill, I clutched my chest, "Jerk, you scared me. I didn't know you were up here." He laughed, walking over to me. Pulling me into a hug he said, "I just wanted to make sure the delivery guy didn't try anything." Shaking my head, I grabbed some pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When I came out, he was sprawled across my bed sighing something to himself. I sat down next to him, "What were you saying?" David propped himself up on his elbows and smirked, "Just that I was thinking about staying the night, if you'll let me?" I returned his smirk, "Of course. I'll just hang a blanket over the window so you don't die while I am at work." He took his shoes and clothes off, "Sounds like a plan." I let out a small giggle as I opened the hope chest at the foot of my bed to grab a thick comforter. The tacks were on the desk by the window so I just had to stand on the chair and reach for them one at a time. David watched me from the bed, "Don't fall." I glared at him, a tack between my lips preventing a smart comeback. After I made sure the sun wouldn't shine in on him I crawled into bed myself. He used his thumb and forefinger to grab my chin gently, tilting my head upwards to give me a soft kiss. I moaned into it and pushed myself closer to him. David turned me around so he could wrap his arm around me more comfortably. It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep.

The holiday spirit was alive and well when I walked into Spice for my shift. Trent had ordered elf costumes for us all during this time. I must say that I think I looked cute in it. Of course, the first-time Paul and Marko saw me in it they couldn't stop laughing the whole time. Tonight, however they had different things on their mind. Especially Dwayne, who was talking to Vicky over by the kitchen entrance. I don't know what they were talking about but she had a huge smile on her face when he went back to the table. She came over to me, "He finally asked me out!" My heart stopped, "Oh? That's great!" She nodded as she headed to wait on her tables. I quickly took their drinks over and sat down, "Okay what's up? You asked Vicky out Dwayne." He blushed as everyone went silent, "I like her and want to get to know her. No, Sage, I'm not going to… you know." I smiled at him, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure." He nodded towards me as I got up and left. I walked behind the bar to find Bradley sitting in the floor crying. I hurried to his side, "What's wrong?" He sobbed into my shoulder, "Marcus dumped me." I sighed, "Well, you figured that was coming. I'm sorry Bradley." I sat there comforting him until he could compose himself enough to get back to work.

When I clocked out, David met me at the door, "I have a surprise for you." I smiled, "Oh, what is it?" He smirked as he got on his bike, "Just follow me to your house." I followed him. Before he would let me go in he covered my eyes, "Okay take the step into the house." I giggled and let him guide me in. As he moved his hand from my eyes he said, "Okay now look." There in front of me was a gorgeously decorated tree with red, gold and silver colored ribbons and baubles, "Oh, wow! It looks amazing!" He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. There is just one issue." I looked at him in confusion, "You have to come over and help us decorate our house tomorrow. Lucy is out buying everything right now." I nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of not helping." David sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap, "Do you think your parents will like me?" I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, "I don't see why they wouldn't. My dad may not personally like your hair," I looked up at his platinum mullet, "but I'm sure he wouldn't let that decide his opinion on you." He sighed, "I just want them to like me. Should my family buy them presents?" I shook my head, "Nah, only if they absolutely want too. I'm sure they aren't expecting any, except from me that is." We sat there in silence for a while before he spoke softly, "I need to head home." I frowned, "Okay." I walked him to the door, where we kissed, "Goodnight, my love." He smiled at me, "Goodnight, babe." I heard a small jingling sound come from behind me. When I looked to see where it was coming from, I found a ring of bells tied onto Small Paws neck. She looked very irritated by it. I laughed and headed upstairs to go to bed.

I had gone gift shopping at the mall and heard on radio that another two feet of snow was going to fall. I was lucky enough to be able to wrap all my gifts for everyone before the snowing began falling that evening. I would have to make two trips to get them all over to the house; one tonight and one tomorrow night. As I approached, I could see Marko and Paul outside hanging up lights on the house. The driveway looked breath taking. "You two are really outdoing yourselves," I shouted, "It looks great out here." They beamed with pride Marko answered, "Thanks, but it's time for a break. I don't want to catch a cold." We laughed knowing that that wasn't possible. I followed them inside. Lucy met them with cups of hot chocolate giggling, "Might as well enjoy tradition. Here you go boys, warm up!" Sam and Laddie were sitting in the middle of the floor working on putting decorations on hooks for the tree. Dwayne was handing them to Michael and David who were on ladders, placing them on the tree. Max was decorating the fireplace and Lucy called me over to the dining room taking the box from me, "Help Star decorate in here and I will go place these under the tree for you." Star gave me hug and told me how to make the ribbon make a fan shape. We then hung greenery and ribbons along the edges of the table. Lucy brought us red chair covers and black sashes to put on them that made it look like a Santa suit. Along the center of the table we setup multiple candles and festive items. Lucy called from the kitchen, "Your parents aren't allergic to anything, are they?" I yelled back, "No!" Star laughed, "This is so much fun! I think Max is even buying a piano so we can sing Christmas carols." I smiled imaging all of us singing badly, "So who plays?" Star shrugged, "I guess Max does." I nodded, "I hope he can play well enough to cover up our screeching." We laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. After we finished the dining room, Lucy put us in charge of wrapping the gifts to all the boys from her and Max. She even bought a few for my parents that we wrapped as well. I told her that was really sweet to which she replied, "They gave all of us the greatest gift; you. It's the least I could do for them." I blushed as she pulled me into a hug, "I'm happy to be here Lucy."

As morning approached we had one last family meeting, "So there are only two days left until Sage's parents arrive. We need to finish wrapping presents and the last few decorations need to be done by tomorrow morning. We also need to make sure to have appropriate attire for while they visit. Nice looking clothes for the day before and day after. Dinner dress for Christmas Eve, that means no jeans boys." Max looked around at all of them and nodded, "I'm off to bed." Slowly we all made our way up to the rooms. David stopped me from going in, "Wait, I need to hide some stuff." I smiled at him, "David, you bought me gifts?" He looked down at the floor trying not to smile before making me turn around, "No peeking Sage." It seemed like an hour passed before he told me I could come in. "Geez, did you buy the whole store?" I teased as I took off my shoes and pants. He chuckled, "Almost." He crawled in next to me, turning the TV on for a bit. He lit a cigarette to smoke before going to bed and I fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Snow Day

As I opened my eyes I realized that the TV was still on; a rerun of Seinfeld playing. David wasn't in the room so I got dressed before going to the bathroom to pee. I brush my hair and washed my face so that I looked halfway decent. I could hear the radio blasting Christmas carols while Sam sung along as he cleaned the guest bathroom. The smell of food made my stomach rumble so I headed into the kitchen to eat. Lucy was rolling out dough for the desserts that she planned on making ahead of time, "Aww, sleepy head, good evening!" I smiled while digging around for a clean bowl and spoon to make cereal, "Good evening, Lucy. You're already working hard." She giggled, "I want Christmas to be perfect. It's our first impressions to your parents. Just like when I made that steak dinner for you!" I chuckled causing milk to fall out of my mouth. When I had finished eating I made sure to wash all the dishes and clean the counters so she wouldn't have too. I grabbed my coat, "I have to make a run over to my place; more gifts! I'll be back in a jiffy." I waved at her as I walked away. I didn't see anyone else as I walked out the house and froze at the sight before me. The weather had been wrong…very wrong. Two feet of snow hadn't fallen; five had! Eventually I arrived at my destination and grabbed Small Paws crate to bring her with me this time, I didn't want to leave her by herself again.

Carrying her crate and the box was a balancing act but somehow I managed to make it halfway up their driveway before dropping them both. Small Paws let out a hiss at the sudden snow that was now in the crate with her. I laughed a little, "Oh, calm down! It's just a little snow." I picked her up first and used my right hand to drag the box behind me up the stairs and into the house, "I'm back!" After making sure all the gifts were okay I let her out of the cage and she took off to lay by the fireplace. Placing the gifts under the tree was fun because I got to look at all the others that had been put under there already. I saw several for my parents which I'm sure would make them feel even more comfortable while visiting. I heard Laddie yelling from the backyard and Lucy called out to me, "Sage? Are you able to go out and see what's going on?" I jogged through the kitchen, "Sure thing." I opened the door walking outside, "What's wrong La-", my face was hit by a snowball. Marko and Paul laughed hysterically. Slowly I turned my head to glare at them, my left hand reaching for snow of the guard rail. Marko noticed first, "Oh shi-." My snowball hit him in the chest before they could turn and run. It was a good thing that I hadn't removed my jacket because Laddie was practically buried under all the snow. He shook his head free of snow, "Those jerks!" Before I could make a reply of any sort he started making snowballs and putting them in his pockets to chase them down, "Well aren't you going to help?" I immediately started to help make ammunition.

I followed Laddie as he stealthily maneuvered us to where all the guys were standing around. Marko and Paul were making forts. Michael was rolling snow up into a giant ball. I guess it was for a snowman because Star had a smaller one in her hands, "Hurry up Michael." David and Dwayne were also making a snow-vampire. It had red bell peppers for eyes and icicle fangs. I rolled my eyes at the two grown men; still kids at heart. Laddie elbowed my arm and stuck three fingers in the air counting down to one. As his last finger went down we both jumped up and he yelled, "Attack!" Before the others realized what was going on snowballs were raining down on all of them. Laddie ran over to the forts and started to smash them yelling evilly. I ran out of ammo and David's grin made me turn on my heels and run for it. Sadly, I didn't make it very far before he tackled me into the snow, "Oh you think that was funny, do you?" I laughed trying to get out from under him, "Yes, because it was!" He began to tickle every inch of me that he could get too. My laughing rang out into the frosty air until I was laughing so hard that no sound would come. I had tears running down my face as I finally got out from under him, "On my god I can't breathe." Slowly I calmed down and could breathe normally. He licked his lips, as we noticed one of his hands was still holding onto my side just underneath my right breast. In a flurry of movements, I was out of breath for a very different reason. David's hands began to unbutton my coat when we heard running footsteps coming our way. I stood up frantically as Laddie ran past us without a word, "I'm going to go in now. It's too cold out here." David nodded walking away from me, "I'll be in later. I have to, you know…eat." I nodded and hurried back towards the house.

Lucy was still in the kitchen, "Oh good, could you close the oven for me?" I smiled and closed it, eyeing the pie shells on the counter cooling off. "I can't wait to see what all you are making!" She sighed, "Well, I just everyone likes it all." I nodded and hung my coat up. Star came into the kitchen, "I'm done being outside tonight. Is there anything you want help with in here?" Lucy nodded licking her fingers, "Actually, I thought it would be fun if everyone made their own stocking. All the stuff is in the living room, just avoid the piano guys. They just got here and Max is showing them where he wants it." We looked at each other and then head towards the living room. Star spoke first, "I bet they're cute." I nodded as we sat down on the couch and waited for them to come in. We giggled at the fact that we were about to flirt with delivery people, but it was all in good fun. We sat up straight as Max voices came floating into the room, "Yeah be careful please, I wouldn't want to have to redecorate anything." Simultaneously, we put an arm on the back of the couch and turned to watch as they carried it into the room. The four of them were way older than we thought they would be so we just leaned back into the couch. I looked over at her, "So how are you going to decorate your stocking?" She sighed, "I don't know. Probably just with my name in something shiny." I pursed my lips, "Yeah, I'm not sure what I want to do either." The guys, who had come in, were now checking out the piano. Sam was getting the stuff out to do his stocking and motioned for us to join him. I smiled and hopped up pulling Star with me, "Come on. Let's bedazzle an old sock." She rolled her eyes at me but joined anyway.

David sat down beside me, "Warm enough now?" I nodded as I held my hand out to Sam, "Pass the glue please?" I felt it hit my hand and pulled the cap off. Slowly I squeezed the glue out in the form of my name which I topped with green glitter. Sam had drawn an elf holding a present on his and was hanging it up already. Laddie's was covered in giant buttons of snowmen and stickers of Santa's sleigh. David used black glitter to put a giant capitol D, followed by a tiny avid upon his. He then attached bells along the entrance and gave it to Sam to hang up next to his. I raised an eyebrow, "that's it?" He smirked and came close to my ear, "It really only the D." My eyebrow still raised I turned my head to the side, "I don't get it…oohhhh, never mind." I blushed, proceeding to finish decorating my own with gold stars and snowflakes. I hung it up next to David's and blushed again thinking about what he had meant. After the others, had finished we cleaned up and turned the TV on. An episode of Family Matter was playing. I felt David's hand sneak around my waist, as he came in closer and placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin at the nape of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine causing me to moan slightly. He chuckled as our eyes locked, his intense and beckoning. He took my hand in his and led me upstairs so we could be alone.


	19. Desire

(This chapter is very detailed, mature and erotic…contains sex and nudity. You may skip ahead to the next chapter if you do not wish to read this one.)

As David closed the bedroom door behind us I began to get nervous. I knew what we were about to do and it would be our first time together; it sent shivers down my spine. Butterflies formed in the depths of my stomach as his arms wrapped around my waist, turning me around gently to face him. His eyes locked with mine before we kissed, his hands tangled themselves in my hair as mine rubbed up his chest and onto his shoulders. Slowly he pushed me towards the bed, stopping only when the mattress touched my backside. His hands traced down my face, along the sides of my body until he reached the bottom of my t-shirt. I swallowed nervously as he would soon see my entire body, every part both perfect and imperfect at the same time. He bent down and whispered in my ear, seeming to know why I was nervous, "Sage, it's alright, I already love you and everything about you." It helped some to hear him say that; I knew the fear wouldn't disappear fully until he saw me so I let him slowly pull my shirt off. He pulled his gloves off and gingerly traced the scars down to where they stopped just above my heaving breasts, "I will kill them all, if we ever run into them." I smiled at the sentiment behind his words and placed a hand on the side of his face, his stubble slightly prickly but not enough to cause removal, "I know, David." Hearing his name fall from my lips caused him to growl lowly and he delved below my chin to the softest part of my neck kissing it as he undid the clasps of my bra.

My breasts fell free from their clothing and immediately David placed his hands on them; grabbing them and squeezing lightly before repeating the movement in a kneading fashion. He stepped back taking his shirt off, revealing his chiseled upper body, slight chest hair lined his pecks and continued downward towards his pant line. His pants quickly followed as he walked back up to me, his blue briefs barely containing his arousal; which seemed to match my own. His strong hands grabbed me under my thighs, lifting me up to where my legs could wrap around his waist and then proceeded to place us both into the center of the bed with ease, his lips met mine, "Oh, Sage…" I moaned as his hands found their way down my body, touching every inch until he reached my pants. Before I knew it, I was completely naked and exposed, the air seemed cool at how hot our actions had made me. I pulled him down towards me, his lips meeting my own in hungry excitement, "David." He grinned into the kiss as his hand found its way to my center, his fingers gently caressing it. Slowly he kissed his way down to my breasts, engulfing the right nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirling over the hardened bud; nipping at it lightly. David proceeded to treat the left breast in the same manner before kissing his way down between my legs. I watched him as he lowered his head towards the heat coming from my body, "David…" He looked up at me his eyes hungry with desire, he kissed the inner areas of my thighs to show me it was okay. Then without hesitation his tongue found its way to my clit, lightly alternating between sucking and licking the sensitive spot. The sensation caused me to thrust my hips upward, fire starting to ignite within my stomach. My hands found their way to him, one to hold onto his hand and the other into his hair, as I moaned loudly "O-oh, D-david." He pressed my hips down into the bed to prevent me from squirming as he slipped two fingers deep inside me, "Ohhh…" He continued to plunge his fingers deeply before turning them to find the sweet spot on the inside. He grinned as my legs clutched him down as to prevent escape but his strength was more. He broke away, practically ripping his briefs off allowing his erection to be exposed.

I raised an eyebrow up at him in surprise at how big he was. He chuckled lowering himself above me, "Enjoy that, did you?" He smirked seductively as we kissed. I replied between kisses, "Oh yes, but I want you now." He pulled away, looking at me, "As I want you, Sage." I closed my eyes as he kissed down my neck while his hand positioned himself at my opening. His mouth found mine as he thrust himself inside me, his thick length stretching and filling me completely. The gratifying feeling caused me to arch myself upwards letting out a breathy, "Oh my!" David moaned as he started to thrust himself in and out of my tight wetness. The feeling was amazing. I began to run my hands over his body, feeling his muscles tighten and release as he moved. He started to thrust faster after repositioning me slightly to a higher angle. His member continuously hitting my sweet spot, sending my body overboard with sensations and the fire in my belly only growing to intensity. I rubbed my hand down his chest, "Oh yes. David, I'm so close." He lowered his upper body down to where our foreheads touched, "Sage, oh sage…" his voice trailed off as he thrusted even faster, my hips could barely thrust upwards in matching motion. One of his hands reached down and began to rub my clit as his thrusts slowed slightly and prolonged the feeling of his moving out and back inside. The fire in my belly finally burst open, washing my body in its joyous release and my nails digging into his back and a satisfied word left my lips, "David!" His face briefly flashed to his vampiric form as he growled deeply; his lower body slightly convulsed as he came with me. He stayed there, eyes closed, propped up on his left elbow, for a few moments before pulling out and laying down next to me. I went to put my clothes back on to go downstairs when he grabbed onto my arm, eyes still closed "Sage, where are you going?" Laying back down beside him, "I thought you might want to be alone." His eyes shot open and he looked at me with a pained expression, "Why would I want that?" I shrugged, "From my experience guys want to be alone after." He chuckled lowly and pulled me into his chest, "No, I want you to stay. Don't leave me…ever." I smiled gently and kissed his chest as he brought the covers up around us and we both fell asleep.


	20. Decisions

The next day I woke up to David already up and getting dressed, "Evening handsome." He turned as he put his shirt on, "Evening beautiful. Look the guys and I are heading out to pick up the last-minute supplies for Lucy and some clothes for church." My head shot up off the pillow, "Church? Can you guys go inside a church?" David laughed, "Of course, if we are invited in we can go anywhere. Also, the Christians of today are not as holy as the old ones…so it's pretty easy for us to get in." I nodded, "Wow, I had no idea. So why are we going to church?" David looked at me confused, "Doesn't your family go to church on Christmas Eve?" I stood up and began to get dressed in some clothes I had brought over, "Well, sometimes but not every year." He grunted, "Max has decided we will go, to make sure your parents think highly of us." Shrugging I walked by him to get my bra, "Isn't that kind of lying to them?" David grabbed me by my waist, "This will most likely be one of the few times that, if you decided to stay with us, we will be able to see them. Max wants them to have every belief that you are in a safe environment. If lying about our religion accomplishes that end; I am fine with it." Then he pulled me in for a deep kiss, "I'll see you later babe." I nodded as he walked out ahead of me. I followed suit, Paul crashing into on his way out of his room, "Sage." He had a smile on his face as he looked between me and David further down the stairs, "Did you, uh, sleep well last night?" I rolled my eyes, they had obviously, heard us the night before, "Yes I did, if you must know." He laughed hysterically as we came into the kitchen, "Evening mom." He approached Lucy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed, "What was that for?" Paul shrugged, "I don't know, I thought I would practice for Sage's parents." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's nice Paul."

Over the next several hours I helped Lucy finish her pies and desserts; storing them in the freezer that we put in the laundry room. Then she had us help her make up the spare bathroom and then we pulled out all the board games and things for entertainment. By the time the boys had gotten back home the house was completely ready for my parents and the holiday. Star and I were in the living room watching, A View to a Kill. Marko came flying over to the couch, "I haven't seen this one yet. How much have I missed?" I looked at him in shock, "Did you just…fly over to the couch?" He nodded, "Yeah, hasn't David filled you in on that kind of stuff yet?" I shook my head in response, "Nope and you've only missed like 20 minutes." He shrugged, "I'm sure he will get around to it eventually. I know he's been pretty occupied by the thought of meeting your parents." I gave him a small smile as we turned our attention back to the movie. Laddie came over with some coloring books and asked to join him. I smiled and slid into the floor, "Of course sweetie." He hummed to himself while I flipped through the book to find something I wanted to color. Eventually I settled on an image of piglet and pooh getting honey out a tree. Laddie looked up at us both, "So are you going to have babies?" Star laughed in surprised as I gave him a quizzical look, "Why do you ask that?" He shrugged, "Just because…I get lonely sometimes." I pulled him into a hug, "Oh, Laddie. I'm sorry, if you ever want to do anything you should just ask us. I'm sure one of these days Star, or I, might have kids. We'll just have to wait and see." He nodded and continued coloring away. Marko chuckled at something in the movie, the other guys were playing cards at the table. Max came in, "So we have plenty of alcohol, plenty of delicious food and the greatest company we can look forward too. I'm sure we will all have a good time and I am in the mood to start tonight. Deal me in boys." I heard them laugh and cards get shuffled. Lucy called to us from the kitchen, "Sage, Star! Can you come help me please?" I gave Laddie a quick kiss on the forehead and headed that way.

I smiled at her, "How can I help?" She smiled and pointed to the table where she had setup some cutting boards, "What is your favorite flavor of cake?" I looked up at her, "Well…my favorite is blueberry, with lemon frosting. Why?" She beamed, "Oh, I just wondered sweetie. I know all the kids favorite and make it on their birthdays. I thought since you and David have grown so close I should learn yours too." I smiled pulling my hair back into a ponytail as it was getting kind of hot in the kitchen, "That's so sweet. Thank you." She nodded, "Now then would you two help me prep some vegetables for the Christmas dinner. I think tomorrow night Max is wanting to take us all out to his restaurant for dinner. Would your parents like that?" I laughed, "I should think so, my parents are all about good food." She laughed as she handed me some celery to cut up. Star worked on cutting up some fruit. After we finished and cleaned up Max called us into the dining room, "You three come play, you've done enough working for the day." Star joined the game and Sam went over to play with Laddie. David pulled me onto his lap and handed me some cards. I made sure to turn them so he couldn't see them, "No cheating!" He laughed a little, "Oh please I don't need to cheat." I rolled my eyes as the game started. I folded on the second round, "I hate this game." Star smiled, she had folded round one, "Me too."

David looked up over at Star and Lucy, "I need to go hunting, you two can join me if you want." All three of them left and the rest of us prepared to play another round. Max looked over at us, "I'm surprised, Sage. That you've taken so well with the family after finding out what we are." I shrugged while sorting my cards out in my hand, "In the end it really came down to how I felt about it after hearing your stories…and I love David. It scared me at first because of what I'd been through, but in the end, I think I always knew I wouldn't stay away." Marko sighed, "You know, the first night we met you at the bar. David had to use all his power to not try and take you then and there. Your blood calls to him very powerfully, Sage. Count yourself lucky that he is able to stay himself. Not every vampire can do that." I looked up over at him and his eyes were sad, "I wasn't able to control myself when I met Mercy…she was mine to have for forever, the call is so intense. I just…wasn't able to." I grabbed his hand in mine, "Oh…I don't know what to say, except that I'm so sorry, Marko." Max sighed with us, "Leave it to most of my sons to find their mates. Firstborns blood is stronger and thus the will to procreate for our kind. Out of the oldest, Paul and Dwayne are the only ones to have not met them yet. I'm hoping, and don't take any pressure from this Sage, that you and David…should you choose to join us. Will be married by the High Priest from my family. Lucy and I weren't able to, but it is an extreme honor to be able to have your first born be wed that way. I would have something extra to rub in my brothers' faces. A High order wedding and a beautiful bride to match it." He laughed deeply at the thought. I smiled back at him and played my hand, losing of course, "Damn it." Paul laughed as he scooped up the money.

I thought back to Laddie's questions. Will David ask me to marry him? Should I join their family in the way they all want? Are we going to have children? Max noticed that I was thinking upon these issues, "No one is telling you that you should do these things Sage. It's just something that must be decided soon, if you are considering staying with David. We can only stay in one place for short period, 12 years being the absolute limit." I nodded, "Oh, no I understand completely. I just haven't actually thought about joining the family, in that way…seriously I mean." He looked over his cards at me, "Well, if you have any questions. Feel free to come to me. I know a lot more than these boys about who we are. I would be more than willing to help you in your quest for a decision." I laughed, "I would hope so since you sired them all!" Everyone chuckled as the game continued. Soon Max and Lucy retired, leaving just us younger people. David sat beside me, "how about a game of strip poker?" I rolled my eyes, "No! Star and I would be the first two naked and I'm sure you boys would have it that way." David laughed deeply as he lit a cigarette, "Of course we want it that way, but then again. I'm the only one I want seeing your naked body." I lightly punched him in the arm, "So why even bring it up?" He smirked, "To see your reaction." Michael laughed as Star sat upon his lap and said something to him. He picked her up looking back over at all of us, "Excuse me, someone's actions last night have encouraged others for tonight." I blushed, smiling as he carried her to their room. I excused myself from the table and headed upstairs, I had to work tomorrow and needed to get to sleep. I was already half asleep when David joined me, "You went to bed early?" I nodded turning to snuggle up under his chin, "I have work tomorrow." He nodded, "Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry I would have suggested we go to bed even earlier if I had remembered." He kissed the top of my head as we fell asleep."


	21. On The Way to Dinner

It seemed to me that I had slept to long during one of my dreams so I forced myself awake. Sadly, I realized I still had another 30 minutes that I could have slept. I leaned over David, giving him a kiss on the cheek before crawling out of bed and getting ready for work. When I walked into the kitchen I found Sam eating a bowl of cereal. He smiled at me, "Morning, Sage." I ruffled my hand through his hair, "Morning Sam. Have to work today?" He nodded as he stood up and began to wash his bowl out at the sink, "Speaking of, could I get a ride with you? I don't really want to have to bike through all that snow." I laughed, "Of course. I wouldn't want to either; this is my first time driving through so much of it. It'll be an adventure for the two of us." He smirked flicking water at me, "Oh great, we're going to freeze to death on the side of the rode." I shook my head, "It'll only be bad until we get to town, they always clean up those roads first."

He nodded as he downed a class of water and then put his coat on, "So what's the plan for tonight?" I grabbed my keys off the table and my scarf from Laddie's chair, "My parents are meeting me at my house at 830 and then David is going to come get us and take us to meet you all at the restaurant around 9. Then we have dinner and who knows what." Sam smiled, "Awesome I can't wait to meet them." I smiled at him and walked outside to find my car already dug out of the snow and the driveway as well, "Aw the guys must have done it after we went to bed." Sam ran out ahead me to get in, "Hurry! It's cold." I laughed as I ran to my side of the car and got in as well. It took 15 minutes for the car to warm up, "Sorry Sam, she's old." He shrugged, "At least you have one. Max won't let me yet…I think he's afraid I'll take off." I looked over at him, "Why would he think that?" Sam didn't answer until we had pulled out of the drive-way, "Because, I'm not sure if I want to be a vampire. I mean, I understand why they do it…but I couldn't kill anyone." I reached over and squeezed his hand, "I know, I'm not sure either. I do know that I don't think they would force you to not be vegetarian, if you think that would be better." Sam was quiet the rest of the ride and it gave me time to appreciate the way everything looked during the day with snow. It really was pretty. It didn't take long to get to the club after I dropped Sam off and then I changed quickly as Amanda wasn't there. The entire day was so slow, I sat for half of it. Brandon was sulking behind the bar, "Why didn't he just close because of the snow. I could be out playing with my nieces." I nodded, "Tell me about it, I would be home getting ready for my parents." Amanda finally showed up five hours late, "I'm so sorry, my car got stuck and then I had to walk to my neighbors and wait for a taxi. At this point I'm just going to spend the night here." We laughed as she threw her purse upstairs, "Has it been this dead all day?" We groaned in response, "Alright, touchy subject I get it. Geez." I stood up and wiped down a table out of sheer boredom. Around 530 we had a rush of 20 people from a travel bus; then when it calmed down I left to meet my parents at the house.

Thankfully I had enough time to shower and get dressed before the doorbell rang. I scrunch up my nose as I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't the best dress ever but it would have to do, I thought as I made my way downstairs, "Coming!" I could see my mom through the glass paneling along the side of the door and smiled excitedly. I opened the door quickly, "Mom! Dad!" My mom embraced me in a hug, "Oh Sage! I'm so happy to see you! The house looks great." She said as she let go and looked around for the bathroom. Dad playfully rolled his eyes at her over excitement, "Sweet pea, you look great!" I gave him a hug after he closed the door behind him, "Thanks daddy." We sat down on the couch waiting for David to arrive, "So how was the flight?" Dad shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "It was fine for the most part, but your mother will say differently." Mom came from upstairs, "Why is that blanket hanging up over your window? Do we need to replace it?" I gulped, having forgotten to take it down the other day, "No mom, its fine. I hung it up because it keeps the room warmer." She nodded and sat down next to me sighing, "Oh gosh, the flight was absolutely terrible. There was this woman who complained the whole time, the poor attendant couldn't get three feet from her." I gave my dad a slight smile and he returned it with a knowing look before standing up, "So-" Before he could speak further the doorbell rang, I stood with a smile, my heart pounding furiously, "That'll be David, now be nice…dad."

He threw his hands up in the air, "I'll give him a fair chance, promise." I wiped my hands on my dress nervously as I opened the door, I tilted my head in surprise at the sight before me. David was dressed in a nice suit, had cut his hair some and had taken his earring out, "H-Hi." I side stepped so he could come in, he smirked bashfully as he walked by, "Sage." My dad immediately stuck his hand out, "You must be David, I'm Jonathon." They shook hands and then dad turned towards my mom, "This is my wife, Catherine." She waved at my dad, "You can call me Cate. We've heard so much about you. It's nice to be able to put a face to a name." She pulled him in for a hug, "It's nice to meet you to Cate. Now I see were Sage gets her looks." I rolled my eyes and noticed my dad do the same, we laughed at each other secretly. David put his arm around my waist, "Shall we head to the restaurant?" I nodded as he opened the door and let my parents walk out first. I pulled him back from walking out, "You look very nice, hun." I kissed him and smiled as I pulled back. He licked his lips, "First impressions, right?" I laughed as we walked out and I locked the door. I let my dad ride in the front seat and sat in the back with mom. David opened the door for us to get in and winked at me as he shut the door. My mom whispered into my ear as we started to pull out of the driveway, "He's a cutie, Sage, and polite." I laughed, "Yeah, he is." I watched in him and my dad talk in the rearview mirror. He didn't seem nervous at all, he spoke clear and unwavering. He even talked about the stock market like he understood how it all worked. Soon we arrived and after we parked David let us out and offered me his arm, "Careful, babe. Its icy out, I don't want you to fall and get hurt." My dad looked at him, smiling. I took his arm and watched the ground as we made our way inside.


	22. Prelude to A Never Ending Life?

The inside of Sweet Basil had been redecorated for the holidays. Holly and evergreen lined each nook and cranny as well as themed pictures and candles. The hostess smiled warmly as the four of us approached, "I presume you're with the Emerson party?" David nodded, a slight smile formed on his lips, "Yes, we are." She gestured to follow her with a quick wave of her wrist. The way was crowded with full tables; waiters walking to and fro. I smiled as we neared our table. The boys had dressed in nicer clothing than they usually adorned and the sight made a giggle form in my throat. I swallowed harshly to keep it down. Max stood, reaching his hand out for my father's, "I'm Max, David's father. This is my wife Lucy and our other children," He pointed to each one in turn, going in a descending order, "Michael, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Star, Sam and the youngest Laddie." My dad smiled, "Nice to meet you, this is my wife Katherine. What a great bunch of good looking children!" I smirked as David pulled my chair out and then made his way around the table to sit across from me. Quickly the waiter took our orders and then whisked away to put them in the kitchen window.

Max was talking to my dad about how well the restaurant was doing, even mentioning his other business back in California that was still doing well. Lucy was deep in conversation with my mom about the upcoming school semester for Sam and Laddie. The rest of the family was either talking lowly amongst themselves or not talking at all. Sam elbowed me in the side while whispering, "How do you think it's going?" I looked up and around at everyone once again before talking, "As well as we could expect. I think." He nodded, "Me too." Rubbing his hands together he nodded in a direction, "Here comes the food. I'm starving." I shook my head; eyes meeting David's. In them was an emotion I couldn't place…they seemed darker than usual, and it seemed liked he was in a debate with himself about something. Raising an eyebrow, I leaned closer to him, "Penny for your thoughts?" Quickly his eyes went back to normal, his familiar smirk formed, "All in good time. Enjoy your food; I know I am going to try too." He winked and I chuckled a bit. The understanding that it wasn't his preferred meal of choice passed between us.

All too soon the meal seemed to whisk by and the party divided amongst various cars to make the drive to the house. David drove as I sat quietly, watching the trees go by, "So…are you nervous, babe?" My gaze drifted over to him as I laid my head back against the seat, "No, I think my parents are safe with Max and Lucy." His laughter rumbled out into the confined space. It sent shivers down my spine as he calmed down and spoke again, "You know what I mean." Shrugging I played with the hem of my dress, "Nah, not really. Things seem to be going well." He noticed my hesitance and placed a hand on one of mine, "What's wrong?" I tightened my grasp on his hand, "What if I agree to join the family…in that way. This will be the last time I see them. Right?" He sighed and pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road. He turned his whole body towards me, placing his hands on either side of my face, "Sage, I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do. It's entirely your choice…but yes, this would be one of the last times you would see them. The other would be our wedding."

My heart skipped a beat at the last of his words, "You really want to marry me?" He placed a small kiss on my temple, "Yes, but it's more like we have to get married twice…" I pulled my eyebrows down in confusion, "What do you mean?" He took his hands off my face and restarted the car, finishing the topic as we drove. His husky voice seemed shaky, "Well, we would obviously have a ceremony for your family and friends. After that we would have to hold a ceremony with a High Priest from Max's family. In it, we pledge our eternal lives together and you would also pledge to learn the ways of being a vampire." My thoughts flash back to Max's words mentioning a High Order wedding, "What else happens?" He parked the car behind the others, "We drink each other's blood and you become a vampire…forever." He got out and walked around to let me out, we walked up the porch slowly after the others. He stopped me from going in, his eyes intense with emotion like they were at dinner, "The others already know…I fully intend on asking your fathers permission this evening. I will be asking you to marry me tomorrow after Midnight Mass. I want you to know and understand the implications of when you say yes. Please, think about it and make the decision you will be able to live with." He gave me a slight smile, before kissing my hand and leading me into the house.

My mother smiled at me, holding out her hand to bring me to her side. As I wrapped my arm around her waist I watched David walk over to his brothers. They seemed to be having a conversation amongst themselves. My father joined them and they all began to talk lively, jesting with each other. Max made drinks for everyone and the evening began to unfold pleasantly. Star, Lucy, my mother and myself found ourselves in the kitchen, helping set things up for the next day. My thoughts drifted to what David had told me and I seriously began to think about… _it_. It wasn't just a maybe anymore…David wanted me to marry him and become a member of the Vampire family. I would have to live off blood and kill living things, the thought made me shudder. I walked to the doorway and leaned against the paneling. All the boys had sat around the table and where playing cards. David looked over at me with a genuine smile, his eyes were bright and I knew at once…that it didn't matter. I would find a way to be happy as a vampire. I would say yes.

Soon the grandfather clock in the hallway sounded 2 am. My mother yawned holding her hand delicately in front of her mouth as she stood from the table and gave Lucy a hug, "It was lovely to meet you. When Sage came home, she couldn't stop talking about you and your family." Lucy smiled at me as she returned the hug, "I'm glad we could do this and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow for our Christmas Eve party." I walked with my mom to the door as she motioned for dad to join her. Lucy had called a taxi for them but David intervened, "No, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you spent money on something so trivial. I'll give you ride back to the hotel and then one of the boys will pick you up tomorrow." My parents nodded their thanks and told everyone goodnight. My dad pulled me into hug, "See you soon, sweet pea." I nodded as I watched them walk down the porch steps and get into the car. Star grabbed my arm and pulled me playfully back inside the house, "Your mother has a nice sense of humor." I laughed as Max refilled my glass, "Really? I always thought differently." I noticed the guys getting ready to leave, "Time to go…feed?" They nodded, Dwayne walked over to me and gave me a quick hug, "We have to, every night. You'll get used to it. I promise." He smiled and lead the rest of them outside. I didn't hear their bikes, so I looked out the window to see them flying away at high speeds. I shook my head as I took a sip of wine, thinking to myself, "I hope so…"


	23. Laddie's Nightmare

I smiled over towards Lucy as I set my glass down on the table, "I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the evening." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the stairs, "Sleep well, Sage. Lots of fun planned for tomorrow!" She gave a gentle smile as I walked up the stairs, waving slightly back to her, "Goodnight." My thoughts wound themselves back around to the fact that the boys were out feeding. Davids' face flashed in my mind. In my heart I know that asking to him live off something that didn't feed him well was being cruel and selfish...but wasn't killing a person the same thing? I sighed and stripped down to my underwear before crawling into bed. the sheets were cold against my skin but soon I was fast asleep in the warmth that they captured from me.

A few hours later, I felt David getting into bed and woke up slightly. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around his chest. I could feel his breathe move a few strands of my hair that tickled my nose. He kissed the top of my head, "Didn't mean to wake you." I shrugged and propped myself up a bit, "It's alright...I have something that I wanted to talk to you about." He nodded for me to continue, "Ricky...back at the mall, when we first met. Did you, you know, feed on him?" His grip tightened a bit, "Yes." Davids raspy voice faded into the dark space we both occupied as I took the answer in. Slowly I layed back down, resting my head against his chest, "He was a bad guy..." David took in a deep breath, "Yeah..." I kissed his chest softly before going to sleep.

I awoke with his arms wrapped around me, holding me against his chest tightly. Carefully I wiggled downward to get out of his grasp. The sheet tangled around my foot as I got out of bed, causing me to fall towards the floor pulling it with me as I went-oof-. "Whoops..." I shook the sheet off as I threw some clothes on and headed towards the bathroom. On my way I heard sniffling coming from one of the rooms. As I approached I recongnized the voice; it was Laddie. I gently tapped on the door, "Laddie, can I come in sweetie?" The sniffling stopped as small footsteps came from the otherside of the door, which swung open slightly, sniffling he spoke, "Sage? How come you're up?" He grabbed onto my hand and walked me over to his bed. He pulled himself back up on it as I answered, "I'm just not tired anymore so I decided to get out of bed. How about you?" I moved some of his hair out of his face, "I had a scary dream..." I nodded, "Oh...thats never any fun. I hate scary dreams. Want to tell me about it?" He looked up at me before lunging; wrapping his arms around my waist, crying, "I was all alone in the woods being chased by monsters and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a way out. I yelled for help but no one ever came...not even you." It broke my heart to hear how upset he was, "Laddie, honey, it was only a dream. I promise no one would leave you alone in the woods. Everyone here would come if you called us." He nodded into my chest, "Sage?" I looked down at him, "Yes?" He put his ear against my chest again, "Do you have two hearts?" I looked down at him with creased eyebrows, "What? Why would you think that?" He shrugged as he pulled away, wiping his eyes.

He curled up back under the covers and played with the hem, "Thanks for coming in...I'm gonna go back to sleep." I nodded and kissed his forehead before heading out of the room. My heart began racing as I ran back upstairs to the bedroom, needing to pee being put on hold. I quickly got back in bed and tried waking David, "David! David, wake up!" He stirred slowly, "Sage? Whats wrong?" He sat up slowly as I tried to talk, "David...can vampires have children?" He chuckled, "Well...yeah, of course. Why?" I took in a deep breath, "Is it like a normal pregnancy or different?" He tilted his head and grabbed one of my hands, "Babe, what's wrong? Are you worried about having kids?" I shook my head, my hand wrapping around his, "No...I- I mean, Laddie had a nightmare so I was comforting him and-and he said he could hear two heartbeats." David's eyebrows creased, "What?... No. It's only been a few days. I mean... _if_ you were, they take the same nine months and a heartbeat wouldn't be able to be heard for a few weeks." I nodded and took in a deep breath, "Okay...so I'm not?" David rubbed his face in a frustrated manner, "I don't know...Let's see get a test tonight before we go out and you can take it. It should work for a vampire pregnancy too." He pulled me into him, "Everything will be fine. I promise." I sighed, hugging him back, "I know." He kissed the top of my head, "What time is it?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure..." Pulling back the curtain to look at the clock he sighed, "Its almost sunset. I'll leave as soon as I can and get the test. You stay here; get ready for dinner and mass." I nodded, "Okay."

Soon David made his way into town. I looked in the mirror and started doing my make-up when a knock came from the door. I jumped not having expecting it, "Come in." I watched through the mirror as Star walked in. She smiled, "Thanks for taking care of Laddie this earlier." I nodded, "Of course." She walked up behind me, her reflection was somewhat faded, "Here let me help." I smiled as she picked up a brush, " Thanks." In silence she brushed and fixed my hair, "So...everyone couldn't help but hear your conversation with David..." My eyes widened, "This whole thing is so weird. I keep forgetting you all have super senses." She laughed, "Yeah..." She rubbed my shoulders, "I'm sure Laddie was just still sleepy and imagined it." I gave her a faint smile, "Yeah..." Star helped me with my eyeshadow and then I did her make up and hair in return. She squealed, "We look so good!" I laughed with her as she gave me a hug. I slipped into the dress that David had picked out and went to wait downstairs for his return. It became harder and harder to not go to the bathroom but I had to wait. Sam and Laddie were watching cartoons while the guys sat at the table talking. Star walked out from behind me and sat in Michaels lap, joining in. I stood leaning against the doorway, tapping my foot anxiously. Finally, David came walking in the front door carrying a small bag. His eyes met yours as he approached, "Sorry it took so long. The stores were really busy." I smirked, "It's alright. I'm not mad...this time." He chuckled as I took the bag and practically ran into the bathroom. I opened it to find three tests, probably to make sure the first one wasn't wrong if it read...I shook my head and opened them all after reading the directions several times so I wouldn't screw it up.

Having completed the tests I watched the time on the clock tick by. What if they were positive...would we be good parents? Fuck...we aren't even married yet...Would David even want it? My heart raced as the three minute mark came. I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes tightly, "You have to look," I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and looked down at the test each one individually, "Oh my god..." The door burst open, David running in. I turned to him, my mouth opened but nothing would come out. He grabbed my shoulders, "Sage?" He looked at me but him and the room seemed far away, unreal; I started breathing quickly and felt light-headed. He looked over at the tests, the same look appearing on his face as he looked back towards me, "Sage...we're pregnant..." Slowly I nodded, speaking quietly before the room went black, "...Pregnant..."


End file.
